Lost and Found
by 19-twilight-fan-93
Summary: When Charlie moves to La Push with Sue, Bella is welcome into the Cullen house wih open arms. What happens when there is a box found while cleaning out Bella's room? Cannon Pairings. Cullens - Vampires Bella - Human
1. A New Discovery

It was like any other day in the Cullen house. I woke up to Edward smiling down at me while gently moving his hand through my hair. I was wrapped in his arms, the way I've slept every night since we started dating. Sure he's a vampire, but he's _my_ vampire.

"I'm sorry**,** love. Did I wake you?" He smiled that crooked grin he knew I couldn't refuse. I shook my head and stretched. "Okay." He lightly kissed my forehead. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'd love some—but I want a shower first." I beamed up at him before reluctantly leaving his arms. He got up too kissing me passionately on the lips before walking out of our room. I sighed wondering how I ever got so lucky before skipping off to the bathroom.

After getting a shower I walked back into Edward's room to find Alice shaking her head.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'll tell you what. Where in the world did you get those clothes?" Following her gaze, I looked down. I was wearing sweat pants and a loose t-shirt from a Nickleback concert I attended while living with my mom in Phoenix.

"Please**, **Alice. I'm going to breakfast, not the world's most famous restaurant. Can't I just be comfy for once?" I pleaded. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"You won this time**, **Bella, but only because I know what you're doing today." A sly smile crept slowly on her face as she finished. That evil pixie was up to something and no one would ever know what hit them.

"Come on. Time for breakfast," she grabbed my warm hand in her icy one and all but pulled my through the door towards the kitchen below.

As soon as we hit the stairs I could smell it. Toast and pancakes**, **my favorite. I smiled as I entered the kitchen and tried to creep behind Edward as he stood by the stove. Of course with his vampire hearing, he turned around before I could reach him and grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him.

"Just you wait till I become a vampire. You'll never be able to do that again." He grinned down at me before kissing the top of my head.

"I'll hold you on that threat." Then before I could protest he pulled me into a passionate kiss. We stayed in that heady embrace until I had to pull back to breathe. He unwrapped from around me to grab the plate on the counter then pulled me over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Sure, the Cullens have a table but they never use it so I don't bother either.

"Eat**, **love." He sat down next to me, grabbing the day's newspaper from the counter.

After a few minutes, I noticed he was quite into the paper so I decided to try something. I thought it out so Alice would have the vision then acted. I took one more bite of my pancakes before gracefully hitting the paper he was reading then sprinting out of there. Seconds later I was sitting in living room with Alice laughing. Yeah, it was childish but Alice said Edward's face looked priceless when I hit the paper.

"He's coming." Edward appeared in the doorway with a grin on his face and when I blinked he was gone. It was only when he laughed that I noticed he was now sitting right next to me.

"You really have to stop doing that." He shook his head.

"No way. What fun would that be?" Alice shook her head at us before skipping up the stairs, probably to find Jasper.

After a few moments of silence Edward spoke.

"Did you say last night you needed to get some things from your house?" I remembered I did say that, since Charlie was moving down to La Push with Sue for a while. Ever since Harry died she'd been around him a lot. I told him I would be fine staying here, and of course the Cullens welcomed me with open arms.

"Yeah, I did. There are some pictures and things I need to get. You know… some memories of when I was a kid." He nodded but sighed. I knew he was trying to think of his own past. I gently placed a hand on his stone cheek and he snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry**,** love**,** I was listening to Emmett and Jasper playing Rock Band. Alice just had a vision and Esme is going to be quite upset if it happens." At her name, Esme walked through the door.

"Good morning**,** Bella. Edward**,** why am I going to be upset?" She asked innocently.

"Trust me, you don't what to know." Edward paused. "Yes it is." He insisted. She must've asked the questions with her thoughts.

"I'm going to run to Bella's house for a little bit. I'll be back in a few hours." He told Esme. It's not like she had to worry about him. But she cared about Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie like they were her own children. Not to mention the fact that they are all over a hundred years old and immortal.

"Okay**, **dear**,** I'll be in the garden if you need me." She smiled at me once more before turning gracefully towards the kitchen again.

"Come on. Let's go before Alice kidnaps you for the day." Alice was probably still upset from me turning down her offer to play "Bella Barbie" with me. But hey, there's a first for everything and I'll never get a chance to say no again. Ever.

"I heard that, Edward!" Alice called from upstairs loud enough for me to hear. I shook my head while pulling Edward towards the door—well, trying to at least. He finally noticed what I was doing because it was suddenly a lot easier to drag him.

When we got to my house Charlie's cruiser was gone, but my faithful old truck was sitting right where I left it. I was about to open the door but Edward beat me to it. He offered me his hand and I took it. Being my clumsy self, I can't trust my feet these days.

Once I reached the door I grabbed the key hidden in the eave and unlocked the door. Edward followed me in, shutting the door behind me. The house felt so deserted without Charlie there.

"I'm going to go grab a few things from my room. I won't be long." I turned to look him in the eyes.

"Take all the time you like, love." I nodded and walked towards the stairs. Apparently I wasn't fast enough because in the next second I was in my bedroom on my bed with Edward casually lying next to me. I shook my head at him. But he just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his lips on my hair.

"What I wouldn't give to read your mind," he said on a sighed. Sometimes I'm grateful for that but there are times that I want to let him in.

"I'm not getting anything packed up by lying on my bed." I complained as he snuggled closer to me.

"So?" I laughed when he looked up at me through his eyelashes mockingly since it's something I do quite often when I want something.

"So I want to get my stuff to your house _today_, not next week." He finally sat up, dragging me with him.

"Whatever you say. Do you need anything from under your bed?" I was about to say no but it was too late. I knew what was under my bed and knew it was the last thing I wanted anyone to get their hands on, especially my new family. But Edward was already on his hands and knees peering under the bed frame. Slowly he pulled out a cardboard box and stood up with a smug grin on his face. I looked in horror at the box in his hands. I knew what was in that box: home videos.


	2. Watching Movies With The Cullens

Bella's POV

I launched myself at the cardboard box in his hands however, he was too fast. Stupid vampire speed. Edward stole a glance at the box he was holding.

"Bella's videos" He read, "Wait, these are your home videos?" I sighed and let myself fall on the bed.

"Yes its home videos. I thought mom took that box with her when we left but looks like I was wrong." As if on cue, my cell phone rang. I quickly got off my bed grabbing my phone which was on my dresser. It was a text from no other than Alice.

**Why do I keep seeing a little girl on a television screen? - A -**

**Maybe because Edward just found my home videos. - B -**

I quickly sent another text to her.

**P.S. Don't even think about it because the answer is no! - B -**

**That could be the reason. And yes we are Bella! Give me one way that you will stop five teenage vampires from watching your home videos. - A -**

I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I whipped around to find him sitting on my bed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Were you reading my text messages?" He smiled innocently.

"Why on Earth would I do a thing like that?" I walked over to my chair by my computer and sat down facing Edward. Looking back at my phone I replied to Alice's message.

**Last time I checked Edward was on my side. :) And I could think of a few ways. - B -**

I waited for her to reply, while glancing at Edward who was staring at the box in front of him.

**Why did my vision go blank Bella? For a human you sure are evil. I'm coming over right now! - A -**

I was about to answer back when I noticed my phone was hanging in front of my face. I looked up to see an evil pixie smirking down at me.

"Surprise." Alice greeted, shoving my phone into her pocket. "Here's the plan. You either let me take the movies back to my house so we can watch them. It will be like a movie marathon only you'll be the star." I was about to reject before she held her hand up. "Or," she continued, "I can take you shopping tomorrow all day _and_ play 'Bella Barbie' every day before school this week. It's your choice." She knew I would pick movies over shopping.

"You are evil you know that." She shrugged. I looked at Edward who was shaking his head, trying not to laugh. I slowly stood up sighing. The evil little pixie knew she won because she started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Yea! See Bella I knew I would win. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, "Your coming too Edward so don't even think about it!" He must have been planning on an escape plan. His eyes grew wide in a second and he was at my side at an instant. I stared at Alice who was smirking. Like I said before, evil little pixie!

When we got to the Cullen house, I was nervous. Once we walked through the door, we saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all seated on the expensive sofa. Alice skipped over to the television sitting the box of the movies on the floor in front of her. She opened the cover and I noticed her eyes go wide. The box was full and I mean full to the top. By the time Edward and I reached the sofa, Alice had chosen a movie and was seated in Jasper's arms. I was placed on Edward's lap and Rose on Emmett's. Carlisle and Esme were snuggled side by side entangled in each other arms. I saw smiles creep on all of their faces when the movie started. Here comes the torture.

On the screen was a Renee laying upon a hospital bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms. I took a wild guess to say that it was me she was holding. She was grinning proudly down at the bundle cradled in her arms.

"_Charlie dear do you have any names picked out" She asked still focusing on the baby._

_Dad suggested, _"_What about Lucas?" _

"Wow, Charlie thought you were a boy." Emmett laughed out loud.

We all heard a smack and turned to see Rose shaking her head at her husband. Emmett rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for baby?"

"Watch the video Emmett." Rose sharply turned her head back to the screen.

"_Charlie," Renee scolded him. "She is not having the name Lucas. I can't believe you thought you had a son." She said shaking her head._

"_Sorry dear. I never got much sleep the past few nights. What about Isabelle?" She shook her head then looked at Charlie for the first time since the video started._

_Renee gently played with my baby fingers, "Isabella..." _

_Charlie leaned into kiss her then the baby _(aka me)_, in her arms. "It's perfect."_

The video ended.

"Awe. Bella you were so quiet as a baby. Never made a sound the whole time," Esme said smiling at me. I knew it pained her to watch Renee hold me in her arms.

"That's when I was born. Wait until you watch a few more." I heard Alice giggle before she skipped towards the television to insert another movie.

She carefully read the tape, "Bella goes to the park."

I exclaimed, "Not this one! Pick another one. Please." She shook her head and skipped back into Jasper's waiting arms.

The video started and I buried my flushed head in Edward shoulder.

Charlie was pushing a three year old me in a stroller while Renee was videotaping.

"_Bella," she cooed._

"_Momma," I replied. I raised my arms towards the camera._

_Charlie whined to the camera, _"_Renee she wants to get out." _

"_We are almost at the park okay sweetie." Renee said to me._

"_Okay but if she starts crying it's your fault." At that comment a hand reached out from behind the camera hitting Charlie in the head._

I could feel Edward shaking with pure laughter. It was kind of funny.

"_I was talking to Bella, not you stupid."_

_A curious me asked, _"_Momma what does stupid mean?" Charlie's eyes grew wide. _

"What good parents you had there Bells." Rose giggled out.

"_Um... uh... Charlie a little help." He shook his head, a smile spreading from ear to ear. _

_Dad replied with a grin, _"_No way honey. You're on your own with that one." _

The video ended.

"Who would have thought Bella be swearing at 3." Emmett mused.

Esme and Rosalie hissed at the same time, "Emmett!"

This is going to be a long day.


	3. A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Twilight and New Moon on Dvd :) And tickets to go see Eclipse !**

**A/N: first of all ... WOW. Over 20 people have favorited/alerted my story. And the number of people that viewed it. 270 hits and 140 visitors! You guys are amzing! **

**Again I want to thank my lovely beta for reviewing this story so fast for me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and you all got a sneak peek to this chapter :) **

**Reviews:**

**To: Person without an account:**_ Stupid is a swear word if you're young. I say stupid all the time, but when I was younger, like 3, it was considered a bad word. _

**Enjoy reading this chapter :) The next one will be up soon, tonight or tomorrow at the latest :)**

**Check out my other story, Her Voice.**

* * *

Edward's POV

We were lounging in my living room, engaged in Bella's home videos. I always knew Bella was just as beautiful when she was younger as she is now, suddenly the brunette cuddled closer to me. Alice jumped up from the couch to replace the current movie with a one from the box sitting in from of the television stand.

"This one seems interesting. It's called Bella's First Date." She smirked towards Bella. At that moment I felt Bella tense strongly in my arms.

"I'm sure we don't have to watch that one. There are lots of tapes in the box surely you can find another movie." She hinted towards Alice, who was about to place the tape into the VCR. Within seconds of the tape disappearing in the VCR, Bella jumped from my arms dodging towards where Alice was currently standing. She went to grab for the tape, however, Alice had it in her hands before Bella could get a chance to grab it.

My Isabella hissed at my perky sister, "Give me the tape Alice."

"Bella's got a temper!" Emmett mused out. Of course he had to turn every serious situation into a laugh. _You like that temper don't you Eddie?_ He sarcastically thought. I had to resist the powerful urge to growl.

"Gotta catch me first Bella." Alice taunted right back. Before she had anywhere to go, I stood up and grabbed her by the waist. She started kicking her legs, trying to get free, when Bella took the tape out of her clutches. Bella narrowed her deep brown eyes at Alice before turning and walking towards the kitchen. At that very moment Alice started to have a vision...

_Bella was in the kitchen, video in hand. She tossed it into the trash can. _The vision changed. _Instead of the kitchen she was now in my room. Bella hid the video under the cushions on my couch. _The vision changed once again. _She was now sneaking into the main bathroom...putting it behind the toilet. _The vision changed hopefully for the last time. _Bella was back in the kitchen but instead of hiding the tape she walked right back into the living room and gracefully sat upon on my available lap. _

When Alice snapped out of the weird vision, Jasper was by her side before you could say 'mutts smell bad'.

"What did you see Alice?" She just shook her head as I placed her back on her feet next to Jasper.

"Bella can't decide where to hide the video. She's trying to make up her mind." Then Bella walked back in with a sandwich. I raised my eyebrow at her. She simply smirked and sat on my lap, as predicted.

Esme broke the painful silence, "Alice, honey, why don't you pick another video." Alice eyes gazed over for a second before she returned to in the living room. I never saw the vision she had, because the sneaking little pixie (what Bella nicknames her) managed to block her thoughts by loudly singing the alphabet in every language known to man.

"Bella are you cold?" She asked all of a sudden. Bella looked at her questionably, shaking her head. "That's okay."Alice continued, "I'll get you a blanket anyways." The short vampire took off at an incredible speed and was back in a less than a minute with a blanket in hand. She placed the blanket next to Bella before skipping towards the box of videos. Alice placed a video in the VCR and 'floated' back to the couch where Jasper's lap was patiently waiting.

The video began, it stared Renee.

"_Bella doesn't know this but last night I overheard her on the phone talking to someone."_

Bella instantly sat up straight in my arms.

"_And at the end of the conversation," Renee continued, walking somewhere as she did so," I heard her say I'll see you tomorrow, I love you. I think Bella has a boyfriend that she didn't tell me about. She's been in her room all day telling me she was studying for a test...But its June twenty first, schools over tomorrow. I think our Bella is hiding something." _

"Were you hiding something Bella?" Jasper spoke up, obviously sensing her wild emotions.

She blushed, attempting to hide her face in the crook of my bare neck. I kissed her forehead then turned my full attention back to the screen.

"_Let's see what my ten year old is up to." Renee turned the camera facing a pink door which I assumed was Bella's. From inside the room you could hear loud music and eager jumping about. Renee hesitantly knocked on the door. In an instance, the music stopped as well as the jumping._

_A ten year old Bella called out, _"_Yeah mom?" _

"_Can I come in honey?" You could hear fast shuffling on the other side of the door._

"_Yeah mom come in." Renee opened the door to find a red faced Bella, lid on the bed with papers everywhere._

"_What are you doing sweetheart?" Bella nervously glanced at the camera, the papers then back to her curious Mother. _

"_Studying?" It came out more as a question._

"_I see." Renee replied amused. Just then a knock came from somewhere in the room. "What was that Bella?" Bella's head shot towards where the sound interrupted their suspicious conversation. _

"_Nothing mom. Can you leave, I have to study." Renee could be heard laughing in the background._

"_Ouch!" someone said in a whisper just as a blond hair boy fell on the floor in front of Renee._

_"Justin?" Bella's eyes grew impossibly wide as her mom took in the boy that was hiding in her room._

I asked Bella amused, "Justin?"

"Don't worry Edward, my mom scared him away. I'm sure my dad would've too if he had been there. The last time I talked to him was the next day in school. He told me he was leaving." Bella shamefully whispered.

"_Um, Hi Mrs. Swan. I was just leaving. Bye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow!" Justin, the ten year old boy, stuttered out, running out of the messy scene. _

"_UGHHHHHH!" Bella yelled. "Mom! Why did you make him leave? He probably won't ever come over again. I'm leaving so don't stop me!" Bella stalked out, Renee quickly followed with the camera close behind._

"_Isabella Marie Swan if you walk through that door you can forget about ever leaving your room for two weeks!" Renee threatened, Bella sharply turned around at that remark, fury clear in her young eyes._

"Remind me to never get on your bad side when you're one of us Bella" Rosalie commented with humor in her voice. _And she will be a vampire, Edward. Even if I have to change her myself. _The blonde added quickly with her cloudy thoughts.

"_He is my best friend Mom! Nothing more! He was over every single day after school this week and every week for the past two years in case you don't recall! He is not my boyfriend. I'm going to talk to him and you can't stop me." She replied while placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Renee. Moments later, Bella marched out the door, muttering darkly, "If he will even speak to me." We could hear Renee sigh in the background then the screen went completely black. _

Once the embarrassing past was indeed over, Bella relaxed and sunk into my arms, where she fit perfectly.

Jasper calmly admitted, "Well that was ... interesting"

"My turn to pick." Rose decided breaking everyone out of their worlds.

"_... Jared shut up already...Leah wait...Seth stop it." _A chain of consciousness surrounded my already busy head. Those could only belong to one only person.

Jacob Black.

* * *

**I know. Another cliffy :\ But if you review you get a hug from Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle and you also get a sneak peek at the next chapter :)**

***** I NEED IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT FEW VIDEOS. :) *****

**You know I love Reviews :)**


	4. A New Life

**Disclaimer: Although I want to own twilight, I sadly don't :(**

**A/N: Now for the important stuff! First, thanks to everyone for being so patience with me :) You don't know how much I appriciate it !  
**

**Second, This is the last time I'm going to be updating until June 22nd. I have finals and being it my last year of high school, my future depends on it. Okay not really but I want to keep my A streak going.  
**

**Third, I need ideas people! I'm running out of movie ideas. I have one for the next story, but I'm going to TRY and put at least two videos in a chapter to make it longer. Once June 22nd comes, I can promise you all that You'll be seeing more of me. MUCH more! Apart from work and swimming and a bunch of other stuff I should be able to update twice if not once a week.  
**

**Forth and finally, major thanks to my wonderful beta! Loves yah lots :) **

**Now enough of me blabbing, start reading, and remember I love reviews**

**~*~ Reviews = sneak peek to the next chapter. BUT Reviews + Idea(s) = Sneak peak to the next 3 chapters PLUS I'll send the next chapter to you as a bonus :)** ~*~

* * *

Edward's POV

Silently groaning, I tried my best to ignore it completely. Yes...that disgusting dog odor is definitely _him_.

"Why do I smell dog?" Rose asked, scrunching her prefect nose.

I answered her, "Because there's a dog standing outside." Cursing erupted from beyond the door, causing Bella to jump.

"Jacob's here? Why is he here? Is something wrong? Oh no, it's Charlie isn't it?" Bella feared greatly. She ran towards the door, swinging it open to reveal a shock stricken Jacob. Before she could practically drown the mutt with questions, he quickly satisfied my angel's frantic worries.

"Don't worry Bells, your Dad is fine. He wants to talk to you, so he asked if I could come get you." Jacob tore his brown eyes away from Bella's speechless expression to gaze upon the seven vampires currently sitting in front of him.

Bella questioned, "Jake, we're kinda in the middle of something...It is important?" Jacob only nodded like the lost puppy he is.

"Give me a second." Bella walked towards me, leaving Jacob standing quite awkwardly in the doorway.

_I wonder how Bella is going to react when she finds out her Dad is going to propose to Sue?_ Jacob thought. My eyes grew wide at this thought, however I composed my utter realization. _You heard me didn't you bloodsucker? _He mused negatively. I gave him a sign that I did, never once taking my eyes off Bella, who had no idea what's to happen in the future. _Good. Well then you better listen to me. Her Dad wants her there when he asks Sue to marry him. Don't make a big deal about her leaving because I'm sure if I tell her she will hate you. I don't want to see my best friend in pain...Don't do this for me, do it for her._

When the brunette reached my arms, she pleadingly stared up at me, as if asking for permission to exit.

"Your Dad wants you, you can leave if you want. I'll still be here when you get back." A smile grew on her face at those words. Kissing me lightly, Bella mumbled 'thank you' repeatedly.

"Watch any movie you want." She told us as she grabbed her coat which was hung by the front door. "Hopefully I'll be gone for the _really_ embarrassing ones." Bella mumbled under her breath. Since vampires possess ultra sensitive ears, we all easily heard her. She hastily left with Jacob, granting me a feeling I haven't experienced in a long time. Jealously.

_Dude, stop it. _Jasper thought. _You're making me feel jealous as well. Bella __**is **__going to come back. The happiness was just beaming off of Jacob, I'm pretty positive it's going to be good news._

I replied to his stressed comments, "Sorry Jasper."

"I vote we continue watching movies." Emmett exclaimed, resulting in us forgetting everything we were pondering about that exact moment. The living room grew still.

"It doesn't seem right to watch them without Bella being here." I growled out.

Carlisle suggested calmly, "Why don't we go hunting until Bella gets back?"

Well aware it would be a waste of time to argue back with Carlisle was on my side, Emmett dropped the subject. We agreed to go hunting while Bella was busy, but that doesn't mean my mind won't be wandering off to my beautiful girlfriend.

…...

Bella's POV (Starts at departure)

"So Jake, what's so important that Dad had _you _come over and collect me?" He was walking at my pace, towards the earthy green forest.

Jacob held his strong hand out, gesturing for me to stay where I was, "Your Dad is with Sue, let's just say he's a little on the jumpy side! He made me swear not to tell. Sorry Bells!" My best friend ran into the woods, returning a few minutes later.

"Okay, I asked Jared to come pick us up, he should be here soon. He was in wolf form waiting for me anyways." Jacob answered my silent yet curious question. Hm, this must be urgent to have the whole pack in on it too. After a several minutes of casual talking, somewhere close by I heard snapping of branches and rustling, which made me instantly move closer to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around my tense frame, securely reassuring that everything is fine.

"Don't worry Bells. It's just Leah." Within seconds of those words escaping his mouth, Leah appeared by the edge of the woods in wolf form. She was shaking her head as if communicating to Jake.

He whispered to me, "She is trying to tell us something."

"Is it Seth?" Jacob demanded to wolf form Leah. She shook her head. "Is it Jared? Is he waiting for us?" Leah simply nodded her head. "Okay, thanks Leah."A sound from the back of her throat gave us signal of 'you're welcome'. Werewolf Leah sped off into the messy woods once more.

"Ready to go Bells?" Jake asked me. It's only now I realized that I was still clinging onto his muscled arms. I blushed, automatically letting go. He motioned for me to follow him as we strolled down the Cullen's clean driveway.

Once we finally reached the long never ending path, there was Jared, leaning against Jake's beloved rabbit.

Jared muttered out in a bitter tone, "Hey man 'bout time you got here."

"Maybe if you didn't make us walk the length of the Cullen's driveway, we would of got here sooner." I shot back, mocking his annoyance.

Jacob brushed off any present conflict and placed a hand on his car, "Jared, cool it. Let's go."

"Fine...whatever." He grumbled, jumping in the back seat. Joining Jake in the front, we continued our somewhat exciting journey to La Push. I wonder what's going on?

…...

Upon arriving at Sue's house, Leah was settled on the porch with her head in her collapsed hands. We retreated from the car, advancing towards the house. Even though Leah and I are not very close, I felt the need to destroy any problem that she has been confronted with.

"Hi Leah. What's wrong?" I asked when I reached her. She took her head out of her hands, looking up a me. After sitting next to her, I noticed a smile spreading across Leah's tan face.

Sadly, it was gone in the blink of an eye, "You know you don't need to do this Bella. We were never friends before. Why are you being so nice to me?" Leah doubted, the same old frown replacing the refreshing change of emotion.

Wrapping my pale arms around her, I stated, "Leah, I know we were never close but I'm always here for you if you ever need someone to talk to. You do know that, don't you? Please Tell me what's wrong." Before she give me a proper reply, Dad interrupted,

"Bella, Leah, you're here!-I thought I heard you two talking. By the way, Leah, do you know where your brother is? I would like the both of you here before we begin dinner." She just shook her head as if saying, 'I have no idea where he went off to'. On ironic cue, Seth appeared by the end of the house.

"You wanted to talk to me Charlie?"

Dad nervously smiled and requested that we go in his car. Once we were safely situated, he let out a shaky breath.

"Bella, I know that your Mom and I split when you were young and then she got married to Phil. These past few years has been rough on all of us. I also know that Renee is still your Mother and you care for her deeply, yes I still love her, but as a caring mother for my daughter, my heart belongs to some else now-which leads me to Seth and Leah." He glanced toward the back seat where Seth and Leah seated.

"I know you are both young and the passing of your Dad is something that you both as well as your Mother had taken very hard. For the past few months, I have been there for her. We have this special connection and every night she tells me how much she still loves Harry, but someday, she will have to put that behind her and move on. Your Mother cares greatly for you kids. You are her life now, and if anything ever happened to you, I don't know how she will get by." Dad paused studying their confused faces before proceeding,

"I guess what I'm trying to say is last night we had a very nice conversation and she informed me...that- she well...loves me. I told her I feel the same way. I guess what I'm asking is-" He hesitated, "Can I have permission to marry your Mother and give her the happiness she deeply deserves?" Dad looked to me. "Bella, can I give you the honor of gaining a step-sister, step-brother and a woman that will love you greatly?" Charlie stared between the three of us. I glanced at Seth then Leah, returning full attention to my Dad. Taking a deep breath, we all said the same word that would change our lives forever.

_Yes. _

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)**

**~*~ Reviews = sneak peek to the next chapter. BUT Reviews + Idea(s) = Sneak peak to the next 3 chapters PLUS I'll send the next chapter to you as a bonus :) ~*~**

**~*~ Reviews = sneak peek to the next chapter. BUT Reviews + Idea(s) = Sneak peak to the next 3 chapters PLUS I'll send the next chapter to you as a bonus :) ~*~**

**So you know what to do :)**

**R&R!**


	5. Happiness Overload

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... But I do own two tickets to go see Eclipse in LA :D**

**I know what your thinking, "Why is she updating when she said she wouldn't update until June 22nd?" **

**Well truth is, I got sick of studying and ended writing two chapters for my lovely readers :) You guys are the best, 10 reviews and LOTS of ideas! When I use your idea I'll be deciating the chapter to you. I would of had this uploaded eariler but my cousin needs a "special foot" and it costs $3500. They had a goods bingo for him and I went to support him. They had $1,300 given JUST in donation. **

**Enough about my personal life and all its events, and on with the story. **

**P.S. Those who reviewed got a sneak peek, and those who left an idea got a sneak peek to the next TWO chapters :) I'll be continuing that for now on. **

**Some of you are probably thinking, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Okay well if you are then I shall listen. **

**BUT not before I thank my lovely beta who took time from studying to edit this chapter for me. I shall not reveal her name cause she is mine. MUHAHAHA :) {That's what I get for having chocolate AND pepsi at the same time. Sugar rush!}**

**On with the story...**

* * *

"Yes."

Seth, Leah and I replied in utter unison. My dad's face lit up as he brightly beamed ear to ear at us.

"If it makes you happy, I'm happy." I grinned at my father.

"We agree with Bella." Seth began, "Since Dad passed, Mom hasn't been herself...When you said you were moving in, it was the first time she smiled in a long time. I love Bella like a sister already and I know Leah does too." He glanced at his sister and she simply nodded with teary eyes.

Dad spit out his gratefulness, "Thank you so much, I promise I'll make Sue the happiest person alive. You don't know how happy I am! Now let's go eat dinner.-" He stared at me, somewhat puppy dog eyed, "-Bella, will you stay?" How could I say 'no' to that?

"Of course Dad. I would love to." Leaving the car, Dad grasped my arm before I could walk towards the house. I looked ahead to Leah and Seth then returning my gaze to Charlie. I was about to question his actions, however, he interrupted me,

"I know it's a lot to take in right now...but...always know I love you no matter what. Yes, I might be getting married to a woman other than your mother, I need you to know your happiness comes-" Cutting Dad's endless ramblings, I embraced him tightly.

"I know you love me Dad, your happiness is important also, so don't ever forget that. Come on, let's eat before the wer-" I stopped myself before I could possibly spill my best friend's huge secret. "-I mean the boys eat it all." I laughed at the almost painful mistake, hoping Charlie would join in. Thank God, Dad didn't pick up on the coverup.

After two hours of laughing and catching up, dinner was finally over and myself, Leah and Emily were currently helping Sue with the mountain of dirty dishes. Every pack member had been invited, reason being because it's Sue's birthday. Much to her oblivious manner, we were here for something else as well.

Suddenly Dad's voice was heard over our constant small talk, "Girls, can you come in here for a minute please?" Leah quickly gave me a look because she's fully aware, like I, to what was sneaking around the corner.

Sue took the lead as we filed into the 'oh so' tiny living room space. On the coffee table, in the middle of the room, rested a cake where Charlie proudly stood behind it. There engraved on the celebration cake was, "Happy Birthday Sue, will you marry me?"

Anxious eyes were on the widow as she took in the cake. Faint sobs could be heard from her, but no one moved a single muscle. Dad quickly knelt on one knee in front of Sue, never taking his eyesight off her surprised face. He pulled a red velvet box from under the table, opening it to reveal a golden band with 3 diamonds placed delicately on the top.

"I never thought I would feel this way again, but when you said you were missing a piece, I knew at that moment I was too. I love you with all my heart and I hope you love me back. Sue Clearwater, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" By the time Dad was done with his small yet deep speech, every girlish eye including Quil, was dripping with silent salty tears

Sue quickly tore her eyes from my father's tense appearance, directing them on her children who returned the look with a reassuring nod. She looked back to my Dad and whispered, "_Yes_." A few seconds of silence flew by, stillness haunting the familiar walls surrounding us. In one swift motion, Charlie wrapped his arms around Sue, a victorious glisten in his black pupils.

Clapping erupted in the room as well as 'Congratulations'. Seth, Leah and I were gestured to enter the happy hug and didn't refuse. All five of us were latched onto a new family gathering, and I knew then that my life was complete.

Two more hours later...

We - Seth, Leah, Jacob, Emily, Sam, Quil, and I - were lounging about watching some sport on television. The rest of the pack left about a hour ago because they said they needed to continue patrol. It's not hard to figure out the shape shifters wanted to get out of the over-crowded house. I wasn't paying any attention to it because my mind kept wandering elsewhere. Mainly to my now lonely boyfriend who is probably pacing in front of the window waiting for me.

Sometime into my day dreaming, I must have dozed off because when I woke up I was no longer on the couch between Emily and Leah, but in a car cuddled against Jacob. Sleepily looking up at him, I detached myself in the process.

"Oh, hey Bells. I didn't notice you were up." His sudden alertness startled me a bit. I just nodded and stretched, "Your Dad asked me to carry to you back to Edward's since you unexpectedly passed out on the couch." His voice was tinted with slight amusement, that earned my best friend a friendly glare and sheepish smile.

I sighed, "Long day I guess..." Jacob dismissed my excuse, focusing on the almost empty road ahead.

Minutes later we arrived at the Cullen's driveway. I could picture Edward now, pacing back and forth in front of the window impatiently waiting for me to be seen through the green trees. I didn't notice we halted until Jake nudged me.

"You were off in your own world there for a second. Are you feeling okay?" I gave him a gesture of content before saying my good-byes and exiting the car. As I was walking towards the house of my future in-laws I heard Jake shout, "You better visit Bells!" Looking back, I smiled in response.

Not even a step inside the house and two protective pale arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I see Edward missed me as much as I missed him. My face expressed great joy when he began to place small kisses up my collarbone and neck.

I managed to get out three words that meant the most to me at the point. "I missed you." He sighed in agreement.

"I missed you too love, more than you can imagine." Edward gently whipped me around and lead me into the what seemed uneventful house. All of the Cullens were back in their original places. In seeing this, I took Edward's hand guiding him over to the place where we were sitting upon this morning. Once comfortable enough, Alice broke such a golden silence,

"So Bella, what was so important that you had to leave this morning?" Didn't she already see it coming? What I was going to say? Why did she have to ask it?

I started, "Well...-" I recalled the tale to everyone from the time we left to Cullens driveway to the minute I returned. The boys eating three times as much food as any of the girls - not including Leah, she ate twice as much - and Charlie. I told them about today being Sue's birthday, and the marriage proposal/birthday cake, right up to the part where Sue said 'yes'. In the end, everyone had blessed smiles on their light or dark complexions.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "So that explains why you were so happy when you arrived at the house. I could feel the happiness rolling off of you. It made me feel like Alice when you agree to go shopping with her." Everyone laughed at the statement -all except Alice and I-. I blushed and Alice just huffed and crossed her arms. Her mate whispered something in her ear and she admittedly changed composure.

"Okay! Enough with the love already, let watch some more movies now that Bella is back!" Emmett exclaimed. I swear he is like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Wait a minute," I stopped him from grabbing a random movie. He eyed me curiously. "-You never watched any while I was gone?" I suspiciously stared at the Cullens, saving Edward for last. They shook their heads.

"Edward wouldn't let us. He said it didn't feel right watching them without you." Rosalie informed me. I raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged at my reaction.

He replied defensively, "It didn't feel right watching them without you here." I snuggled in closer to him as Emmett played the next tape.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know I'm evil. Oh well :) **

**Guess what people? 12 days till Eclipse! The countdown started on Noverber 21st :) The day after New Moon came out! **

**Anywho, I love reviews, and if you review you get free tickets to go see Eclipse. Okay not really, but who is camping on June 29th? I AM! Well I'll be in the hotel across the street from where I'm going to see it but it still counts. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Review = Sneak Peek!**_

_**Review + idea = Sneak Peek of TWO chapters!**_

_**Review, Review, Review.**_

_**Look for two chapter within the next 4 days!**_


	6. Making Fun

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie and therefore do not own Twilight.**

**I am finally back! Yay! I got all my finals done and ready to start my summer! Which means more updates :D **

**So I've been updating this story more than my other one - for those who read two of them - and I want to make it clear that I WILL be completeing them both. You guys are AMAZING! I asked for ideas and I got LOTS! **

**I'm working on my next chapter right now. I only have a paragraph wrote but I had to study last night so I couldn't finish write it. I'll try to update again tonight but I can't promise anything. **

**So here are the people that this chapter is decicated to: mixmatched9 and madeliefje**

**Also I want to thank everyone else who submitted their ideas, I will use them and I will decicate the chapter to you. **

**I also have to give a big thank you to my wouderful beta. I don't know what I would do without you!**

**Enjoy the chapter and remember reviews and ideas are welcomed ^_^**

* * *

"_Edward wouldn't let us. He said it didn't feel right watching them without you." Rosalie informed me. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged. _

"_It didn't feel right watching them without you here." He said defensively. I just snuggled in closer to him as Emmett played the next tape._

"Please pick a non-embarrassing one for your favorite soon-to-be-sister." I suggestively asked. He just looked at me shaking his head.

He plucked up a tape, studying it, "This one looks safe. It says Bella's First Bike Ride."

I gasped at the name. No, no, no, no. Not this one! Edward's going to freak. I quickly tried to distract him -with no luck might I add- as the movie started.

_I was smiling on the big screen in front of a house with a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, and hand pads on. Dad was in knelt in front of me making sure they were all safely secured. Once he was sure they wouldn't fall off, he lead me to my bike._

_"Okay Bells, ready to ride?" I glanced at the bike and nodded quickly. I was very excited to ride without training wheels for the first time. _

_Dad advised, "Hop on then." Staring at him with a question look, I literally started hopping towards the big kid bike. _

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room when he saw that, "Wow Bella. You sure do take things literally. If I tell you to hop on the bike, would you hop on the bike?" He asked between laughs, emphasizing the last part.

"I was only five and in my defense Dad told me to." He kept laughing as we turned our attention back to the screen.

_"No honey, Daddy meant to get on the bike. Just walk to it." Mom state somewhere behind the camera. In the background you could clearly see Dad trying to stop from chuckling. I stopped hopping like an idiot and walked the rest of the way. I had a big smile on my face the entire time...until I arrived next the bike. My look quickly transformed into absolute fear. _

_"What's wrong honey? Don't you want to learn to ride?" I turned my attention towards the camera before eyeing Dad suspiciously. _

_I crossed my tiny arms and asked in a 'oh so' serious voice, "Are you going to hold on the whole time?-" Pausing, I ran my fingers down the bike's handlebar, "-Or are you going to let go like they do in the movies? I'll think you're still holding on so I start talking to you but you are shouting behind me and I turn slightly to glance back at you resulting in me falling off my bike and completely ruining my pretty knee pads?" Did I need to breathe? _

I nervously looked at the Cullens who were currently all gapping in shock at the screen. Loud laughs burst out of my throat as they did their best to control composure.

Rose frowned,"Remind me to never question you."

"You certainly did you study on riding a bike, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear, but of course everyone else heard. He kissed my hair and returned his gaze onto the television screen.

_Dad couldn't take his eyes off of me, mouth agape like a fish. I started to tap my baby sized foot when he wouldn't answer my important questions. _

_He got down to my short level, "I will never let you go Bella, not until you learn how to ride, and you tell me too." I studied his innocent face for a minute then quickly kissed him on the cheek and skipped back to my patiently waiting bike. _

_Dad settled himself behind me and lifted my body onto the cushion seat. He grabbed the bike and instructed me to paddle. Upon doing this, we started getting somewhere. Dad kept a lock hold around my bike until I was paddling by myself. He decided only to grasp the seat now. Charlie nodded back at the camera who must of nodded first, before returning his alert attention back to me. _

_"You're doing great Bells! Keep paddling." Dad praised me. _

_I smiled while yelling, "Don't let go Daddy. Don't let go!" _

_Apparently he didn't know the meaning of 'Don't let go' because he released me. Dad jogged behind it, watching. Soon Dad had disappeared from my view, I remained riding back and forth the road. I was doing nicely until words escaped my concentrating lips, _

_"Daddy I'm doing it! Mommy look I'm riding my bi-ahh—-!" I screamed as I accidently bumped into Dad's police cruiser. _

I admittedly felt Edward tense next to me. Wanting to calm him, I placed a gentle hand on his freezing cold cheek.

"Hey," I whispered, "I was fine. Just a few scratches." Edward stared down at me before nodding.

_My parents sprinted towards me to see if I was alright since I was now lying on the ground under the bike. Dad carefully untangled me from the bike and lifted me off the pavement. _

_"Are you hurt sweetie?" Mom demanded concerned. _

_I looked at the camera with dirty clothes and a serious expression plastered on. _

_Everyone was dead quiet until I probably blew out a ear drum, "That was AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Dad shook his head while Mom mumbled something about 'she defiantly being her father's child.' _

**The video ended. **

"So Bella, " Alice asked curiously, "Did you ride the bike again?"

"No, I made Dad get me a new one because that one had scratches all over it. I never rode a bike after that." I simply replied causing everyone in the living room to laugh.

Esme spoke up, causing silence, "Okay, next video!" . Thank you Esme!

Jasper picked the upcoming video this time. He didn't bother to read the label as he pushed it into the VCR. The video beings to play after several seconds.

_The camera was pointed towards the front door of Charlie's house. There was a quiet knock and a faint 'Coming' in the misty background. Mom ran to the door flung open the door to reveal me dressed as a vampire. White makeup was covering me from head to foot, I was dressed in a black cape with the collar sticking up, black sweater, pants and shoes, and to top it all off, vampire fangs. It was obviously Halloween and I looked to be about seven years old. _

I blushed deeply at the Cullens

"Looking scary there Bells!" Alice piped up cheerfully.

_Mom let out a fake gasp and yelled for Charlie. I giggled a little bit as I tried to look scary. Dad stood in front of Mom swinging garlic back and forth._

_"Stay away vampire. Go eat the neighbors but not us good people. We are the nice humans." Renee nodded her head in mock agreement. _

_"I don't eat people silly. I just eat their candy." I smiled showing off my fangs, "-And don't touch me with that garlic. It smells yucky." I added, pointing at their swinging weapon choice. You could hear Mom stifle a laugh from behind Dad. _

_"Charlie, I think the little vampire is nice. We should give her some candy, what do you think?"_

_Dad studied my heavy applied makeup, "I think you're right honey. However she has to catch me first!" He took off running with me close behind. Mom must have grabbed the camera because she was chasing after us also. Dad ran up the stairs and into his bedroom._

_From behind the door you could hear him yell, " Hahahaha vampire, you'll never get me now!" I stood in front of the door with my arms crossed and tapping my little foot rapidly on the floor. _

_"Daddy open this door right now." I demanded. Slowly the door creaked opened and Dad peaked his head out around the door frame. When he saw I was almost crying, he quickly opened it fully and scooped me up into his arms. _

_"I'm so happy my little Bella came to save me from the evil vampire...she almost took all our candy." Dad whispered fearfully, "-But Daddy saved all the candy just for my little princess."_

_Seeing the candy caused me to squeal and hug him tightly, "Thank you Dad. You're the best dad ever!" _

_He smiled down at me, "Let's go trick-or-treating my little vampire." I quickly nodded my head and__hugged him tightly once more. _

**The video ended.**

Emmett mocked, "Stay away vampire. Go eat the neighbors but not me. I am a nice human."

"I don't eat people silly. I just eat their candy." Jasper replied, mockery obvious in his voice.

This caused both of them to earn six sets of glaring eyes and a smack on the back of their heads from their wives. The two vampires robotic-ally ceased their actions, laughter dying down.

Jasper smile sheepishly at me, "Sorry Bella, but it was funny. I mean, really, candy." He reasoned apologetic.

I smiled back. "It's okay. I didn't even know vampires existed." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

This is going to be one long day. Night cannot come fast enough.

* * *

**Okay..there you have it, another chapter is completed. The next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. I think I might be having a "Final's over" BBQ tonight with my friends so if it's not posted that why. **

**Reviews = Sneak Peek**

**Reviews + Idea(s) = 2 Sneak Peeks **

**:D**


	7. Secrets Unfolded

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga...**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. My Beta's computer decided to take a vacation meaning she couldn't use it for a few hours. But she Kidnapped her computer and forced it to open my story. I love my beta :) **

**So anyways, here's the next chapter, and it's going to be an interesting one :D **

**The first video: Credit goes to AimeexLauren. She didn't tell me the idea, but wrote it in one of her stories, I read it and asked her for premission to use it. She was more than happy to let me. So thank you for that. :)**

**The second video: Credit goes to mixmatched9 who gave me the idea of _. Did you really think I was going to say it? Read to find out!**

**Major thanks to my Beta, everyone who reviewed and presented ideas, and all who faved/ alerted my story. Keep it up. Sorry if you never got a sneak peek this time, but I was busy the past few days since it was my LAST few day of high school. I never got a chance to send them. Whoever reviewed the last chapter will get the same treatment as if you reviewed this chapter. BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS!**

**I'm ending my author's note here so you can read, because I mean, who reads these things anyways?**

**WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~****WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~****WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS LANGUAGE IN IT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE BAD WORDS, SKIP OVER THE FIRST VIDEO. BUT IT'S YOUR LOST IF YOU DO. **

* * *

Alice was currently searching through the books of movies, 'trying to find an interesting one'. The nagging silence that filled the room was rudely interrupted by my ungrateful stomach. It didn't go unnoticed for long when Edward glanced at me.

He expressed his famous smile that causes many hearts to melt, "Feeding time for the human." I nodded, leaving his snow white arms and headed towards the kitchen that only I use. Esme was nice enough to stock it with food for when I visited daily.

I opened the fridge door and pushed my mind to decide what to get, however Edward was one step ahead as he closes it for me. The beautiful man strolled to the freezer, pulling out a pizza within seconds later. _Thank you Alice!_

Fifteen unnecessarily long minutes later, the Cullen house smelled like pizza and supposedly I was the only one -as Emmett informed me- 'crazy enough to eat it.'

What seemed like hours of pushing through tapes, Alice finally found one that she was interested in.

"Hm. This one doesn't have a title.", She paused, "Let's watch it!"

The video started. I was standing next to Emmett drinking a glass of orange juice.

Wait a minute! When did this happen? I don't remember this! Quickly eyeing at Emmett who was glaring at the screen, he whipped his head around but then the opposite way when he noticed my confused face.

_Emmett, the bulky vampire, stood beside me with a big grin on his flawless face. In his hand was a bottle of Vodka._

_I stared at him at him with shock disbelief, "You know what Em? This tastes gawwwwwwwjusss." I snorted then collapsed into a fit of annoying hysterics._

"_I like drunk Bella." Emmett announced as he pour more vodka into my tall glass of orange juice._

Edward growled behind me. "You got my girlfriend drunk Emmett!" His brother just cowered behind Rose who was greatly disappointed in her immortal husband.

"_I am not drunk, I am slightly tipsy." I stated, falling straight off the sofa. "Let's do some singing!"_

_Emmett asked and pulled me off the floor, _"_About what Bells?" _

"_Let's do some Cullen bashing!" I yelled, giggling loudly. _

"_Ed is sooooo gonna kill me." Emmett muttered as he running his hands through his hair._

"Got that right!" Edward hissed death glaring at Emmett.

"_Right Rosalie first." I announced, clinging onto Emmett._

I quickly looked at Rose who was half-gapping half-glaring at the screen. "Rose before I start to say whatever I'm going to say, I apologize. I don't even remember this!" I defended honestly because I really don't have the faintest idea to what will happen next.

She smiled back at me, "It's okay Bells. It's all Emmett's fault so I forgive you in advance." I let out a sigh of relief. We all turned back to the video.

"_Rosalie is pretty, tenacious and witty. She's blonde and bitchy. A Hollywood whore." I snorted again. "Hey part of that rhymed." I added suddenly and drowned into hysterics again._

I nervously glanced at Rose again, her face turned into a stone cold frown and she glanced at me as well. I quickly got off Edward's legs and ran to her, embracing her. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean any of that, I was totally drunk that night and I don't remember a thing. I swear I don't think of you that way."

Her mild surprise faded, Rose decided hugged me back, "You better not." She growled playfully in my ear. We began laughing. Emmett obviously kept gazing from his wife and I, chuckling along with us, quite cautiously might I add.

I moved back to Edward's waiting arms and returned my full attention to the video.

"_Let's get you to bed." Emmett advised, worried about the intoxicated person that is supposed to be me._

"_No way I want to sing some more!" I argued, "Alice's turn."_

_I stopped to think for a minute then began screaming at the top of my lungs, "Alice is beautiful. She shops a lot and talks a lot. Bella Barbie sucks a lot. American Whore." I fell back on the couch creating inhumane noises. _

_Emmett seemed like he was going to faint any minute, "Bella, let's go to bed now." My eyes grew wide and I hopped up of f the couch, maybe a little too fast because I flopped back down again._

"_Hey Emmy. We can go to bed here." I slurred out._

"_No Bells. I meant __**your**__ bed." I shook my head, drunkenly running towards the stairs._

"_Bella watch out for the-" I hit the wall and fell on the floor, "Wall. Shit." Emmett mumbled under his breath, "Up the stairs Bella. Time for bed."_

_I said quietly, passing out on the floor moments later, _"_Bella...out!" _

**The video ended.**

"I'm so sorry Alice and Rose. I didn't mean anything I swear!" They nodded at each other and started laughing like they just had an inside joke reference.

Alice smirked at me, "We know you didn't Bella. We all walked in the door just as you passed out on the floor. Being vampires, we heard you yelling all the way to the road."

My jaw dropped, "You knew?" They nodded their heads in reply, even Carlisle and Esme. I huffed, crossing my arms in utter embarrassment.

"Oh come on Bella! Lighten up. We were just having a little fun." I turned to Emmett in surprise.

I scoffed, "You think getting me drunk is having a 'little fun'? Well then I suggest when I become a vampire that you sleep with one eye open." Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. "-You know what I mean."

"Jasper, why don't you pick next." Alice suggested getting off Jasper's lap. He searched through the pile for a minute then turned back to look at me. He just smirked and popped it in.

**The video started.**

_Balloons and decorations were hung around the living room and the presents were piled high in the corner. Me -about the age of 12- was chatting with four other people. We were all sitting on the couch when about twelve more people arriving, wishing a 'Happy Birthday', hugging and me passing their gifts. We were engaged in a quite interesting conversation when a young looking Jacob entered the room. In his hand was a gift bag._

_He walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Happy birthday Bella." He whispered so no one else would here. I pulled him towards the couch where I was sitting and since there was only room for one person, he sat down first pulling me into his lap._

Edward growled but when I playfully hit his chest, he stopped.

_A boy around twelve years old with blond hair walked up with a present in his hand. "Here Bella. Open this one first." I was about to argue but he stopped me, "Trust me. You don't need your Mom here for this one." I slowly nodded my head. I opened the bag up and pulled out a empty glass bottle. I stared at it. Suddenly the blond hair boy snatched it away._

_"It's for spin the bottle Bells. Let's play!" He shouted as he pulled me off Jake's lap and onto the carpet. Once everyone was on the floor, I was told to spin first._

_I did and it landed on none other than Jake. I just stared at Jacob, as he did me. I blushed twenty shades of red as everyone started to chant 'kiss'. Jacob came over next to me. Centimeter by centimeter we inched closer together, our lips almost touching. In the background you could hear a chorus of 'Oh's and Aw's'._

_Our lips were inches away when Mom sung out, "Bella, it's time to cut the cake." Hearing that everyone jumped up from their original seats, abandoning Jake and I with our faces almost touching. Slowly he leaned in and kissed me. It lasted no longer than a few seconds but when we pulled apart, both flushed in the cheeks, and smiling ear to ear._

_"Happy birthday. Let's go get some cake..." I agreed as Jake stood up, grabbing me by the hand and not letting go as we walked hand-in-hand towards the kitchen._

**The video ended.**

"So Bella," Jasper mused, "Jacob was your first kiss huh?" I simply blushed and hid my head in the crook of Edward's neck. Everyone laughed, including Edward. I closed my eyes, thinking back to the memory I had unfolded and drifted into a dreamful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Who would of guess that? Well besides me and my beta who read it already :) **

**For those who skipped over my top author's note...GO READ IT NOW! **

**Sorry if you never got a sneak peek this time, but I was busy the past few days since it was my LAST few day of high school. I never got a chance to send them. Whoever reviewed the last chapter will get the same treatment as if you reviewed this chapter. BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS!**

**Anywho :) **

**Reviews = sneak peek**

**Reviews + idea(s) = 2 Sneak Peeks **

**If I use your idea, the chapter is deicated to you :)**


	8. Sleeping Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, but I've been so busy the past few weeks I never had a chance to update. So here it is :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted faved and read my story. And most importantly to my beta for getting this back to me so quickly.**

**The chapter is dedicated to; dazzleglo and mixmatched9 for their ideas. **

**NEW STORY ALERT: I am posting a new story called; The Bachelor: Edward Cullen. It's based on the show 'The Bachelor' which I was watching last night when I got the idea. I am posting the story shortly after this one. Please read it and tell me what you think. Each week, when the girls has to be voted off, the READERS will be the judge. They will vote who gets voted off based on what happened in that chapter. **

**The Group dates, and 1-on-1 dates, will also be decided by the readers. I'll just be the person who write's it :) **

**Read it and let me know what you think. **

****ALL THE NAMES IT THIS STORY - The Bachelor: Edward Cullen- ARE CHARACTERS IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. LOOK THEM UP! **

**PICTURES CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. **

* * *

****IMPORTANT** Words in **_**Italics **_**are thoughts. And words in bold are videos. **IMPORTANT****

**Edward's POV**

I stared down at the sleeping angel in my arms. This day had been so busy, no wonder she passed onto dream world. I would have too; if I wasn't a vampire. ?Emmett huffed when he noticed Bella long gone. My eyebrows were raised at him.

_Great, now we can't watch any more videos. I saw some really embarrassing ones in that box too! Why couldn't Eddie turn her so she wouldn't have to sleep? _

"You know the answer to that question Emmett. And I said we couldn't watch them after she _left..._ technically she is only sleeping."

His face lit up, "So yes we can watch more videos."

"I think I will pick this time." Carlisle announced getting off the couch and walking over to the still full box of videos on the floor.

He picked up one and examined it, "Bella's Kindergarten Graduation. I wonder what Bella's going to do this time?" Carlisle slid the tape in and took his seat once again.

**The video started. **

**Bella was settled at a dining table, mouth full of toast.**

**"Bella." She turned to face the camera at the sound of her name. Her little face was a mess; cheese whiz everywhere. **

**"Don't get in a big mess, you know what today is." **

**Her covered lips transformed into a excited smile, "Today is my kiner-garden gradta-tation." **

**"Sweetheart it's Kindergarten graduation." Renee corrected her. **

**Bella's perfect little face expressed a frown as she crossed her slightly chubby arms, "Mommy, you're saying it wrong. Even my teacher says it like that!" **

**"Okay honey, if you say so." Bella's grin thankfully returned, "Finish eating now because we have to get you dress." She simply nodded and started to stuff the half slice of toast into her mouth.**

"**Bella slow down." Renee warned. The kindergartner attempted to send a glare her Mother's way, however ended up digesting at a normal pace.**

_**The scene changed.**_

**Renee was standing by the bed that Bella was sitting on, "Bella...you cannot wear that to your graduation! Please take it off right now and put on this dress."**

**Bella refused, "No. I want to wear my favorite jammies. I don't like that dress.**

_Even as a kid she had bad taste in clothes. No wonder she's so picky; she had years of practice. _Alice commented inside her head. Casting a knowing look at my sister, she caught me and sheepishly smiled in response.

"**Bella all the other girls will have a dress on." Renee desperately tried to reason with her.**

"**I don't care. That dress is ugly, those shoes are ugly and I'm not wearing it!" Bella yelled at her mother.**

"**Bella if you don't get dress in the next five minutes you will not be going to the school to graduate. Then you will have to start kindergarten all over again while the rest of your friends are in grade one. I'm leaving and you better be ready when I get back." Renee yelled back; clearly pissed off.**

**Renee stalked out of the room and left Bella by herself.**

Rosalie giggled, "Poor Bella." All of our heads snapped to gaze surprised at her, "What?"

Jasper scoffed, "_Poor Bella? _Since when did you care about Bella?"

She smiled a little, "I was talking about her thinking she had to go through kindergarten again if she don't put that hideous dress on. Not even I would wear _that._" Alice nodded her head in agreement and we all returned attention to the television screen.

**Bella got off the bed with a heartbreaking tear-stained face. She slowly walked to the closed door, opening it slightly. She stuck her head out into the hallway. "Mommy?" She whispered. She waited; there was no reply. **

**That's when she started crying harder, "Mommy?" Again Bella waited and there was no sign of her Mother. She traveled further into the hallway, tone tainted with terrible worry, "Mommy?" **

**Renee dashed down the hall, towards an upset Bella, "Oh sweetie. Mommy is sorry, she was on the phone."**

**Bella hugged Renee whispering into her ear, "I'm sorry Mommy. Can you help me with my dress?"**

**Renee squeezed her tighter, "Of course sweetheart. Let's go get you ready."**

_**The scene changed.**_

**Bella was standing on the stage in a line with the rest of her classmates. She was wearing a white dress with straps on her shoulders, the top part of it had a sash going right around it complete with a bow. Under the bow; the dress flared out. Her shoes were simple white heels accompanied with straps at the top. (Picture of dress and shoes on profile)**

**Bella walked up to the microphone. She displayed huge smile on her face, "We work on our computers, we work in our stores, sometimes we are scientists because we like to explore." After she finished her line you could hear clapping and cheering from many people – possibly Charlie, Renee, and Bella's relatives- in the room.**

**Little Bella turned around so she could go to her assigned place; unfortunately she only got halfway because she ended up on the floor. Gasps echoed the crowded room. Bella quickly jumped up before Charlie could make it to the stage. She took her own time getting back, a scowl neatly plastered upon her lips and arms crossed tightly. The shocked audience could only stare at the girl in disbelief. **

**The video ended**

I gently placed a kiss on Bella's hair. She smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around me, drifting further into the unknown.

Emmett was still laughing at clumsy Bella, "Who would have thought Bella's clumsiness started when she was five? I have to ask her about that later." Emmett glanced over at Bella. "BELLA!"

Bella stirred in her sleep but it wasn't long before she cuddled back into my body. I looked back at Emmett, "Shout again while she's asleep and you'll lose your tongue." He cringed back into the couch and stayed far away.

Alice raised her hand, "I second that." She playfully winked at me. _Thank you Alice._

Jasper stood up and walked to the tape box, "Time for a new video." He popped one in without even reading the title.

**The video started**

**Bella was standing in front of a car shaking lightly. Charlie walked up to the car and got in; on the passenger side.**

**He glanced out the driver side window, "Come on Bells. Get in the car." She hesitantly opened the door and got in just as her Dad did. **

**The window was down so when Charlie started to instruct Bella, we could hear it every word, "Okay. What do you have to do first?"**

**Bella stared at him like he asked the hardest question ever, "Um...you...start the car?"**

**Charlie shook his head lowly, "No Bella. First you have to fix your mirrors and buckle your seat belt." Bella nodded and did so. **

**Charlie sighed, "What do you have to do next Bells? We've been over this a hundred times."**

**Bella nodded and replied, "Right, right. I can do this. Next you...uh...I know, start the car."**

"**Good job, baby!" Bella's Dad smiled, proud of his daughter. Once she started and proceeded to enter the street, both her and Charlie's face held a huge grin.**

**"You're doing great honey." Renee called as they were coming back towards the house.**

**Suddenly the car started to swerve. "Bella!" Renee yelled, "Bella watch out for the...-" She crashed into the bushes on the neighbors lawn. "-….bushes." Renee finished lamely.**

**Bella jumped out of the car and ran towards her laughing Mother, "Mom, save me from Dad!" The camera was still pointed at the bush covered car when Charlie stepped out wit a scowl on his face shaven face. **

**He stared at his car in great pain and rubbed the top of his head. Spinning around with anger in his eyes but a smile on his face, Charlie demanded, "Bella! Get back here!" **

**The video ended**

Esme spoke softly, "Who knew Bella was a bad driver?" We all laughed a little.

Rose stood up at she walked to the television, "Well if she crashes like that she can forget about getting my baby."

Emmett frowned deeply, "Hey, I thought I was your baby!"

Rose looked towards her husband who would be crying if he could. She walked over and placed a kiss on his lips saying, "Of course you are honey. You will always be my baby." She smiled and kissed him more while adding, _Second baby of course. _I raised an eyebrow at her. _If you say a word Edward I'll remove your tongue. _That shut me up.

Oblivious Jasper didn't get the threat, "She's lying Emmett." Rose snapped her head is his direction but before she could utter anything, Alice came in and saved the day, most importantly Jasper.

"Don't Rose. I'm warning you now not to do it." She quickly calmed down -whether it was Alice's threat of Jasper's talent- she walked over to the box again, this time picking out one.

Emmett -being his normal self- still didn't take heed to what just happen, he was just smiling like a fool.

While we were waiting for another movie, I felt a small warm hand gripping my shirt and an angelic bell like voice whispered," Edward."

Emmett looked over. "She's up already?" I shook my head. _She sleep talks? _He asked in his thoughts. I nodded my head. _Sweet! _I gave Emmett a warning glare however the vampire ignored me.

He left the room and was back in seconds; holding a video camera. He pointed it at Bella, "Bella? Say Emmett is the best."

My whole family was now currently watching. "Go away Emmett." She mumbled into my shirt.

Emmett scowled. "No Bella! Fine... say Emmett is the best vampire ever." He smiled waiting for her to speak.

"Emmett ... is... the..." every word he face lit up more, "best...vampire...ever."

He pumped his fist in the air celebrating his victory, "She thinks I'm the best vampire ever."

"She's asleep." Jasper said bored.

Emmett stopped ceased cheering, "You try it. She will repeat everything you tell her to."

Jasper got up and walked over. Just as he was about to say something, Alice's eyes gazed over. I tried to look but she blocked me out. _Stupid future seeing pixie._

The vision ended and she had a smirk on her face. "What are you smirking about?" I asked.

She walked over and wrapped her arm around Jasper. She whispered something so low even I couldn't hear it.

Jasper just looked at her questioningly, "Will it really work?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Of course it will work. I saw it didn't I?"

Jasper just shook her head, "Okay, if you say so."

He strolled out of the living room towards the kitchen; returning with a slice of toast seconds later mumbling, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

He stopped next to Alice who was still standing in the exact same spot. Placing the toast on the coffee table he said, "Bella, time to get up."

She just turned in and mumbled, "Five more minutes Mom."

Emmett laughed but Jasper ignored him, "Bella, your toast is ready."

Again she stirred, "In a minute."

Jasper looked at Alice but she motioned for him to continue, "Bella, Edward's here."

She quickly jumped up, her eyes still closed, "Coming!" She quickly advanced towards the door, but landed in the chair as it became a difficult obstacle.

Emmett was still video taping her, "Man she's better than television."

I got up and walked towards her only to has someone grab my wrist. I glanced back – expecting Emmett, Jasper or Rose – only to see Alice. "Alice..."

"Just watch."

My eyesight went back to Bella who was in a somewhat awkward position in the chair.

"Bella, go water the plants." Jasper ordered, apparently amused by the situation.

She hastily replied, "Get Emmett to do it. I'm sleeping."

Emmett resembled a gaping fish, "She...but I...and she. She is _so _going to get it when she gets up."

We chuckled causing Bella to shift in the chair, "Edward." she felt around -for me- and when she didn't find what she was looking for she asked again, "Edward?"

I couldn't believe Alice saw this without telling me, "I'm here Bella."

She got out of the chair, "I'm coming Edward."

As she walked towards my voice I reached out my arms to catch her, only for her to fall into Rose, "Edward. I love you."

Rosalie just awkwardly patted her hair, "Um, Bella, I'm not Edward."

Bella slowly stood up again, "Sorry kitty cat. I'm coming Edward."

This time she landed in Jasper's arms. She inhaled deeply, "Edward... you smell different. Go take a shower."

"Yeah _Edward_, you smell." Emmett mocked.

Jasper glared at Emmett, "Sorry Bells, wrong person again."

Bella walked around again, "Sorry puppy. Edward where are you? Alice, I'm not going shopping. Rose, fix your own car. Emmett, no you can not eat my food. I love you Edward." This time, she did fall into my arms.

I kissed her hair, wrapping my arms around her, "I love you too Bella."

Emmett closed the camera as I sat down into the chair with my angel in my arms, "Well, I'm off to put this on you tube." Emmett stated as he was about to leave the room.

There was a blur and Emmett just shrugged leaving the room with Rose right behind him.

Esme was playing with the tape is her hands. "How long do you think before he notice it won't work?" We – Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and I- only shrugged. Suddenly, a loud thumping was heard somewhere upstairs, "Who took the tape?"

Emmett stomped down the stairs, hands on his hips, like a five year old that can't get his own way. We stared back with the same confused expression when his gaze fell upon us. Emmett gave up after ten minutes of intense staring; mostly from Emmett, and told someone to pick another tape. He still had the video camera in his hands when Rose walked over to the box to grasp another tape.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 complete; 7 pages later... What did you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know!**

**Reviews; Sneak peek**

**Reviews + idea(s); 2 sneak peeks**


	9. Kicking and Screaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :)**

**Thanks to everyone, etc. etc. **

**Chapter decication: vampsrulewolvesdont and mixmatched9**

**Time to read :) **

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella was curled next to my body, sleeping soundly, while my family and I continued to watch her home videos. She never changed much growing up; most definitely never lost her unlucky clumsiness.

Rosalie searched through the box of movies, us waiting patiently. She finally selected a movie and studied it carefully.

She thought, "_Bella visits Santa_" Placing the old video in the VCR, my sister added insider her head, "_This I have to see_." Minutes later, she went back to her rightful place, upon Emmett's lap.

**The video started**

**Bella -about a year old- was seen settled against a car seat, dozing. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the camera; or her mother.**

**"Hi my precious little angel. Are you going to see Santa Claus today?" Renee cooed from behind the electric device.**

**Bella clapped her little hands as Charlie asked, "Is my little girl going to be brave when she gets her picture taken?" She only giggled and clapped again at Charlie's words; either happy to be in the car, or to see Santa.**

**~*~ A few minutes later ~*~**

**The Swan's backseat of the car opened to reveal Charlie with a Santa hat on, grinning down at his daughter, "Time to see Santa Isabella.", He announced excitedly. Charlie then carefully unbuckled her and lifted her from her seat. **

**"Da, da, da, da, da." Bella cheered, reaching for his hat.**

**Renee still had the camera pointed on Bella while walking into the mall. By the time they arrived at the center–where Santa was seated getting pictures taken with children- Bella had Charlie's hat on, and was walking; more or less running towards jolly fat Santa.**

**Charlie quickly stopped her by swooping her up in his arms, "What time is the picture's going to start?"**

**Renee pointed the camera in her husband's direction and a squirming Bella, "At two thirty. Bella has a third appointment, so around two forty five."**

**Charlie nodded trying to get out of his arms, of course being unsuccessful, "Does Isabella want to see the reindeers?" Bella –as if understanding what a reindeer was- looked towards the plastic animals in 'The Winter Wonderland'. She started to squeal when they began to sing.**

Emmett's thought surrounded hunting deer, "That looks good."

Rose shook her head, "It's fake Emmett. Plastic animals, not real."

He just kept on staring at the screen, ignoring his wife's reasoning, "Remind me during Christmas to visit Santa at the mall." _More like them delicious looking deer_, what I heard from his mind stream.

Esme rolled her eyes, also turning to her husband, "And remind me to keep a close eye on Emmett during Christmas time."

Carlisle laughed but when he noticed how dead serious Esme was, said laughing subsided, "Of course, Dear."

"Nice save." If there was any way possible, Carlisle's face turned whiter. Esme simply patted his back before our attention was returned to the television screen.

**Renee called Bella and Charlie to where she was standing because the photographer had arrived. She quickly grabbed the hat from her daughter's head, which resulted in her soft brown hair to become quite messy.**

**She scowled at her partner, "I told you not to put that hat on her head, now look at her hair! Do you know how long it took me to fix her hair because she wouldn't stay still?"**

**Charlie just shrugged, "Just put the hat on her head. It will match Santa's."**

**Bella glanced at Charlie., "Sanna?"**

**Charlie's face instantly lit up, "Yes sweetheart. Santa."**

**Renee took her daughter from Charlie's arms. Hesitantly she placed the hat back on Bella's head and walked towards a man dressed as Santa. Bella was picking at the necklace on Renee neck when she placed her in Santa's arms.**

**Santa shifted the little girl on his leg, "Ho ho ho." Bella seemed startled when the man spoke, "And who is this pretty little girl?"**

**Renee, currently fixing Bella's hat, responded, "This is Isabella Swan."**

**Bella's curious eyes never left the man's face, "Ho ho ho. Isabella Swan. What a pretty name for a pretty girl. And what would you like for Christmas?"**

**Renee stared down at Bella, "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas."**

**The one year old beamed, "Ack ack ack ack."**

**Santa looked from the girl sitting on his lap to her mother standing next to him, obviously confused, "Ack?"**

**Renee laughed, embarrassment clear, "Quack; you know like a duck. She has been watching too many shows on Tree house."**

**The photographer cleared his throat causing Renee to walk towards him. She mumbled "Sorry."**

**He dismissed her slight apology, focusing a expensive camera, "Okay everyone look at me."**

**Bella ignored him and stared at the man she was currently sitting with. Just as the camera flashed she let out an ear piercing scream; kicking her legs furiously.**

**Renee rushed towards her -scooping her up- and quickly trying to calm her down, "It's alright sweetheart, Mommy's here. It's okay."**

**The video ended**

"I remember that day –barley- but I can remember screaming. Renee never took me to that mall to get a picture ever again." All our heads quickly whipped to Bella –thinking she was sleep talking- who blushed when she caught everyone's expressions.

"What?" She asked innocently

Everyone began chuckling. I was the first one to recover, "We thought you were asleep. How long were you up?"

Bella shrugged. "Only a few minutes."

Emmett quickly got off the couch, a grin was placed on his face, "Now that Bella is awake we can watch the embarrassing ones!"

My angel narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't you dare Emmett."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "And how are you going to stop me?" He just loves getting on Bella's last nerve.

**Bella's POV**

I simply huffed and turned away knowing Emmett's grin would grow. It was Alice's turn to choose a video this time. She search through the box for a video when suddenly Esme got up from her seat, walked towards Alice, only to gracefully turn around and take her seat again.

**The video started**

**I was sitting on Edward's lap asleep. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were also lounging on the couches. That must mean Emmett is video taping.**

**He being the first to speak proved my theory right, "Bella? Say Emmett is the best."**

**Everyone's eyes were on me. I mumbled against Edward's shirt, "Go away Emmett."**

**He scowled, "No Bella! Fine... say Emmett is the best vampire ever."**

**I stirred while speaking, "Emmett...is...the...best...vampire...ever"**

**The camera was shaking as a result of Emmett's victory, "She thinks I'm the best vampire ever."**

**"She's asleep." Jasper replied rather bored.**

**Current earthquake like shaking ceased, "You try it. She will repeat everything you tell her to.**

**Jasper stood up walking towards my sleeping form and was about to speak when Alice's eyes gazed over. Edward had a frustrated look on his face, probably because Alice was blocking her vision. Once the future scenes in her head ended, Alice smirked. **

**"What are you smirking about?" Edward wondered curiously.**

**She walked over and wrapped her arms around Jasper, whispering in his ear.**

**Jasper looked at her questioningly, "Will it work?"**

**She put her hands on her hips, "Of course it'll work. I saw it didn't I?"**

**Jasper shrugged, shaking his head, "Okay, if you say so."**

**He strolled out of the living room towards the kitchen; returning with a slice of toast seconds later mumbling, "I can't believe I'm doing this."**

**Stopping next to Alice who was still standing in the exact same spot, Jasper placed the toast on the coffee table and stated loudly, "Bella, time to get up."**

**I mumbled, "Five more minutes Mom."**

**Emmett cracked up, however Jasper ignored him, "Bella, your toast is ready."**

**Again I stirred, "In a minute."**

**Jasper looked at Alice but she motioned for him to continue, "Bella, Edward's here."**

**I quickly jumped up, my eyes still closed, "Coming!" I advanced towards the door, but landed in the chair as it became a difficult obstacle.**

**Emmett was still video taping her, "Man she's better than television."**

I glared towards Emmett, a growl escaping my lips. He only allowed a smirk to spread across his face . I wish I could slap it off, but I'd just end up breaking my hand.

**Edward got up and walked towards me only to have someone grab his wrist. He glanced back to see his sister, "Alice..."**

**"Just watch."**

**His eyesight went back to me who was in a somewhat awkward position in the chair.**

**"Bella, go water the plants." Jasper ordered, apparently amused by the situation.**

**I hastily replied, "Get Emmett to do it. I'm sleeping."**

**Emmett could be heard gapping, "She...but I...and she. She is **_**so **_**going to get it when she gets up."**

"I'm going to get it? I was asleep, and I didn't know I was doing this stuff."

**Everyone chuckled causing me to shift in the chair, "Edward." I felt around and when I didn't find what I was looking for, I asked again, "Edward?"**

**My boyfriend frowned, "I'm here Bella."**

**I got out of the chair, "I'm coming Edward."**

**As I walked towards his voice, Edward reached out his arms to catch me, only for me to fall into Rose, "Edward. I love you."**

**Rosalie awkwardly patted my hair, "Um, Bella, I'm not Edward."**

**I slowly stood up again, "Sorry kitty cat. I'm coming Edward."**

**This time I landed in Jasper's arms. I inhaled deeply, "Edward... you smell different. Go take a shower."**

**"Yeah **_**Edward**_**, you smell." Emmett mocked.**

**Jasper glared at Emmett, "Sorry Bells, wrong person again."**

**I walked around again, "Sorry puppy. Edward where are you? Alice, I'm not going shopping. Rose, fix your own car. Emmett, no you can not eat my food. I love you Edward." This time, I did fall into Edward's arms.**

**He kissed my hair, wrapping his arms around me, "I love you too Bella."**

**The video ended**

I stared over at Edward, "I love you."

He looked down at my face with those loving topaz eyes, "I love you-" My stomach growled. He laughed. "-Too. Are you hungry?"

Shaking my head in reply, I didn't want to get out of his cold yet comforting embrace. "I'm not hungry."

He stood up despite my silent protests, "Really? Then why does Jasper want to eat human food?"

"Really?" My alert attention went to the other vampire.

He nodded sheepishly, "You're very hungry Bella."

I crossed my arms, grumbling, giving in, "Fine."

Edward lead me towards the kitchen. He was looking in the cupboard when Carlisle walked in.

"Edward, I think we should hunting while Bella gets ready for school. You will be going today anyways, it's raining."

He nodded, "Sure. Who's going?"

"Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and you. I have to head to the hospital early and Emmett always drinks more than his full so he agreed to stay behind. Is that alright with you Bella?"

I blushed, knowing what happened last time, "Sure, just promise me he won't get his hands on alcohol or a video camera."

Carlisle laughed, promising, "Consider it done."

Twenty minutes later, I was eating cereal and Emmett was staring at my bowl. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I glared at him, "Emmett is there something wrong with my cereal?"

Emmett snapped out of his daze, "Is that good?"

I looked at my Nesquik questioningly then back to Em, "Yeah. It's alright"

He never took his eyes away from the chocolate balls swimming in milk, "Can I try it?"

Sudden giggles escaped my throat, "You...eat...human food?" I calmed down enough to catch my breath, "You can't eat human food, Emmett. You'll get sick–or something."

Em looked at me seriously, "Please Bella. Just one little bite. It looks so good." If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was drooling like a lion with a piece of steak.

That's when I stated laughing uncontrollably. I forced my eyes open long enough to see Emmett staring at me with a frown on his face. His expression only made me laugh harder.

Seconds, minutes, hours later Edward and Rosalie walked into the kitchen. I was still on the floor laughing with tears running down my face while Emmett was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Edward studied us both, "Should I ask what's going on?"

I began to speak but Emmett beat me to it; truth be told, I probably wouldn't get a word out, "I asked her for some cereal and she just started laughing. It looked really good!"

Edward shook his head, "Emmett you'll get sick if you eat that stuff. Besides, it smells and looks nasty, why would you want to eat it?"

"Can I try it?" Emmett ignored his comment.

Carlisle came in the room looking at me then Edward questioningly, "Do I want to know?" Edward cast him a look that told all.

Emmett walked over to Carlisle, hugging him and sobbing on his shoulder, "Daddy, Bella won't share."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Share what exactly?"

I finally made it off the floor -with Edward's help- and pointed to the cereal, "My cereal. He was all like staring at my cereal and I was all like, 'Is something wrong with my cereal?' and he was like, 'Is that good?' I was all like, 'Yeah it's alright and _then _he was like..." I continued telling them what happened, "And that's how I ended up on the floor laughing." I let myself collapse in Edward's arms. I didn't realize how tired I was until that moment. _Edward feels nice and hard and cold and hot and..._

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella passed out in my arms. I glared at Emmett, "You didn't give her alcohol did you?"

He shook his head. Rosalie grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, "But Rosie I wanted to eat Bella's cereal!" She just growled in response, not caring what he wanted.

Someone's not in a very good mood.

I cradled Bella in my arms as I brought her up to my room and placed her gently on my bed. As I watched her sleep, I could hear Alice's thoughts loud and clear.

_What to wear? Maybe I can wear this skirt..no..I know! This t-shirt with these pants..eww no way..._

"Jas what goes better with this top? These pants or this skirt?"

_I like both of them _"I like both of them Ali. Why don't you wear...-"_ Think like Alice, think like Alice. _"-This skirt."

_It's cute, not too short, not too long, not too frilly, love the purple pink color, _"I love it Jas. Now I have to wait for Bella to get up." Alice squealed.

I sighed and continue to watch my angel sleep. Three more hours and we have to get ready for school, I'm sure going to enjoy these few hours.

* * *

**You know the drill.. Every word I have to save my doc..very annoying**

**Reviews; Sneak Peek**

**Reviews + idea(s); 2 sneak peeks :)**

**Chapter 10 coming soon :)**


	10. Obsession

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers, I am very sorry for this late update, but hey, it's summer!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted my story. It means a lot to me :)**

**Warning! This chapter is not beta'd! Please don't send me reviews and emails about how bad my grammer and everything else is, because I already know! Hopefully my beta will be back soon so I can get her lovely help again. **

**This note is long enough. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Edward's POV

Throughout the three hours Bella was asleep she was constantly saying my name. Once or twice she lifted herself from the bed and flopped down in a different position.

I closed my eyes and gently stork her hair. Suddenly there was a soft, warm little hand mimicking my movement. I opened my eyes to see my angel with a grin on her face and stroking my hair.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

She just shrugged. "It felt nice so I decided to see how it felt to you..." she trailed off, blushing.

I kissed her on the head. "It feels wonderful." I smiled down at her.

She returned the smile. "As much as I would love to stay here in bed with you, I have to go get a shower and get ready for school."

I nodded and sighed, deciding I should get ready as well; even though it'll only take me about 2 minutes.

When Bella was done eating, we all headed out the door and piled into the cars. 3 minutes later we arrived at school. As per usual everyone stared, their thoughts were all the same -_Bella is so lucky. The Cullens are so weird. I wish that was me walking with Emmett._- as images of fantasies flooded my head.

I held Bella's hand in mine. "Come on, let's get to class."

Bella and I said a quick good-bye to my family and made our way towards our first class. The day dragged on but, before I knew it, the dismissal bell was ringing.

Bella and I walked hand-in-hand towards my Volvo. Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper were already there.

Bella was the first to break the silence. "So..." Everyone looked at her. "What are we doing when we get home?"

Emmett nudged her in the ribs. "Watching more of your home videos of course."

She laughed nervously. "I have an idea, let's make some Cullen home videos."

"Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea. If anyone saw them, they would get suspicious." Alice reasoned.

Bella just shrugged. "Who will see them besides me?"

_Reason with your girlfriend Edward._ Alice thought. I just shot her a look. "Let's discuss this at home love."

She nodded in agreement as we got into our respective vehicles.

Once we were all in the house again, we all went our separate ways. Bella and I went to our room, Emmett and Rosalie to their room, and Alice and Jasper to theirs.

I laid on the bed as Bella went to the bathroom for her "human moment". Emmett's thoughts were yelling in my head. _Hey Eddie! Get your girlfriend down here right now! I want to watch some more videos! _

The last thought had more of a whiney tone to it.

I growled in response. "It's not Eddie. It's Edward." I just had the words out of my mouth when my angel stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to?" She looked confused, seeing no one else in the room.

"Emmett. He wants to watch some more videos."

Bella groaned. "Let him watch them, they don't need me there." Stomping could be heard from downstairs and as it got closer I realized it was Emmett coming towards my bedroom.

Bella quickly covered her head with the blanket. "Help me." she squeaked out causing me to laugh.

Emmett's booming voice could be heard through the door. "Bella get out here right now. Don't make me come in there." Bella giggled under the blanket as I covered myself up also.

"Save me from Emmettstine Edward." I raised an eyebrow.

"_Emmettstine?_" She just shrugged when suddenly the blanket was ripped away from us. There stood Emmett holding the blanket in one hand and grinning like a fool.

Bella squealed again as she made a mad dash to the door. I chased after her and Emmett chased us both, running at human speed of course.

Once Bella reached the living room she flopped down on the couch. Emmett was smiling like he just won the lottery. "See I knew I would get you downstairs. Movie time!" he commented and flopped down next to her.

Rose, Alice and Jasper soon piled into the living room. Laughing a little at Emmett's childish ways, Alice went to the television, turned it on along with the VCR, then picked a movie and took her seat in Jaspers lap. Rose sat down next to Emmett, and I next to Bella.

_You kids can watch the videos. Esme and I are..uh..talking in my office._ Carlisle's thoughts spoke to me. I just shook my head, deleting the mental picture.

**The video started:**

**Bella -about 13 or 14- was sitting on her bed, with books surrounding her and a pen in her mouth. Someone could be heard humming in the background. ****Suddenly she growled and threw the pen on her bed. "Really Emily? Shouldn't you be studying?" **

**Emily just laughed behind the camera. "No way, that stuff is boring. How do you even know about these pop quizzes anyways? It's not like Mr. Riley told you."**

**Bella crossed her arms, slightly exasperated. "I know about them because we have one every week on Tuesday and Thursday." ****Emily could only be heard huffing in the background. **

**On the screen the words '3 hours later' were flashing**

**Bella was still on her bed but this time she was lid on her back with her books on her face. A shuffling sound in the background could be assumed as Emily moving about. **

**She walked over to where Bella was laying, asleep. She gently removed the book from her face, and placed it on the floor. She then got a black marker removed the cap and began drawing on Bella's face. **

I looked at Bella who had her eyebrows scrunched up. "Did you know she did that?" Bella shook her head.

"She told me Corey, her twin brother, did it. Because when I did wake up he was in my room." She hissed out. Rose looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Bella blushed and looked at the screen again.

**She continued for a good five minutes before she replaced the cap and stood back to admire her work. ****Smiling, she walked back to her spot behind the camera. **

**"Bella!" she yelled suddenly, causing a sleeping Bella to fall of the bed with a loud **_**thump.**_

**Now a heap on the floor, Bella groaned, "What was that for?" she asked in a groggy tone, as she pushed herself up. **

**"You fell asleep, and I knew you wanted to study. Here I got you something to help you." Bella eyed her friend suspiciously but took the cup anyways. She cautiously took a sip. **

**"Is this coffee?"Bella raised an eyebrow at her friend.****Emily nodded, a smile growing on her face. Bella took another sip but it was bigger than the last. **

**On the screen the words '2 hours later' were flashing**

**Bella was now jumping on her bed with papers in her hands, flinging them in the air every time her feet left the bed.**

**Emily had a guilty look on her face. "Bells, don't you think you had enough coffee?"**

**Bella jumped to the floor and stood in front of Emily. "Coffee, did you say coffee, where, I want coffee, let's go get some coffee!" She grabbed Emily's hand. **

**Emily looked back towards the camera. "Corey don't you dare say a word." She hissed.**

**"Yeah, whatever." Could be heard from behind the camera. **

**Bella and Emily could be seen running down the stairs. Instead of running to the kitchen, Bella ran towards the living room and flopped down on the couch. Two minutes later Bella was snoring loudly. **

**The video ended**

"Hey Bella," Emmett started but was quickly interrupted by Jasper.

"Want some coffee?" Jasper finished with a grin on his face.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "I expected something like that from Emmett, but from you Jasper, really?"

Jasper just shrugged. "That video topped my list." Alice and Rose shared a look.

Rose quickly but gracefully stood from the couch and walked towards the box of videos waiting on the floor. She picked one and studied it considerably before shrugging and pushing it into the VCR.

**The video started**

**Bella was sitting in front of the television with a bowl in her lap. She looked about 4 or 5 considering her pigtails and the way she was dressed.**

**The show ended and a commercial came on.**

_**'My little pony, my little pony, celebrations tackled just right. My little pony, my little pony, PonyVille magic before your eyes. What will we find there, brightness we'll all share, we'll never be apart. My little pony, You'll always be in my heart.' Two little girls could be seen on the screen playing with a pick castle, ponies in hand.**_

"**Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" Bella shouted, eyes still glued to the screen. Renee rushed into the room maybe thinking something was wrong.**

**She frantically looked at Bella and let out a sigh. "What is it honey?"**

**Bella looked at her mother, a heart-melting smile on her face. "I love you mommy."**

"**I love you too sweetheart, what do you want now?" Renee asked, impatiently placing her hands on her hips.**

"**Ponyville magic castle. Please mommy. Pleassseeee." Bella looked like she was about to cry if she is denied her request.**

"**No Isabella. Your birthday was last week and you got a castle just like that which you don't play with. Sorry, ask Santa for it." Renee turned around and walked out of the room.**

**Bella just watched her leave. Little tears could be seen running down her tiny face. Suddenly she let out an ear piercing scream.** "**I WANT THAT CASTLE MOMMY! I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT!" She yelled as loud as her little lungs would let her.**

**Renee walked back into the room. "Isabella Marie Swan, you will stop it right now or you can march right up to your room young lady. That may work with daddy but it will not work on me. If I have to speak again, you will be spending the rest of the night in your bed, and will not be going to Emily's party tomorrow." Bella crossed her arms, still crying, as she watch her furious mother leave the room.**

**After a few minutes, Bella stood up from her spot on the floor and walked towards her toy box in the corner. She grabbed a hazel color teddy bear, a light blue blanket, and a My Little Pony suitcase. She walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a pile of clothes in her arms. She placed them in her suitcase, zipped it up and was about to walk through the door when her mother made another appearance.**

"**And where do you think you're going?" Renee raised an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for her little girl's answer.**

**Bella looked up at her mother with puffy eyes and red cheeks.**"**To Emily's." She sobbed out.**

**Renee knelt down in front of her. "Why are you going there?" her voice gentler than before.**

"**You wouldn't buy me the castle and Emily said that if mommies won't buy something that they don't love you anymore." Bella sniffled out. **

**Renee frowned.** "**Oh sweetheart, I'll love you no matter what. Emily's parents have a lot more money than us sweetie. If you had to ask last week then you could of got it for your birthday." Bella continued to cry.**

**The opening and closing of a door echoed in the background, the camera turned to the sound. "Where's my little princess-oh." Charlie stopped in the doorway when he saw his daughter crying and his wife almost crying also.**

**He took his daughter in his arms. "What's wrong, tell daddy why you're crying."**

**Bella laid her head on his shoulder. "I want the pony castle and mommy won't let me have it. Can you buy it for me daddy?" She looked at Charlie and smiled the same smile she used on her mother. Fortunately for her, it worked this time.**

**Charlie sighed and hugged her closer. "Of course honey. Let's go buy the pony castle." Bella stopped crying all together and hugged her father.**

"**Charlie!" Renee scowled, her original attitude about getting the gift returned.**

"**Unless you want to listen to her whining all night she is getting the toy. If you don't want me to buy it, don't come to me when you can't get her to sleep." Renee just shook her head as Charlie and Bella went out of sight.**

**The video ended**

"You really had them wrapped around your finger didn't you?" Alice asked looking towards Bella.

"Yeah I did. But who wouldn't?" She smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"Cough, Edward, Cough." Emmett 'coughed' out. I narrowed my eyes towards him, but he just shrugged it off. Of course.

Bella got off the couch. "My turn to pick, you had your fun." She walked towards the box of videos. While I was waiting, my thoughts went back to Alice's words. '_You really had them wrapped around your finger didn't you?'_ Little did Bella know, she had me as well.

* * *

**A/N: Awee. What do you think? Love, hate? Let me know. **

****If you never got your sneak peeks for this chapter, I am REALLY sorry. I will try and get them out for the next chapter I promise!****

**Let's make a deal!**

**5 reviews = Update in 2 weeks**

**10 reviews = Update in week and 3 days**

**15 reviews = Update in 7 days/1 week**

**20 reviews = Update in 3 days!**

**21+ reviews = Update on Friday **

**(Today is Wednesday and it's 6:05pm here. No way I could get another chapter done for tomorrow.)**

**REVIEWS**

**Review = Sneak peek to chapter 11**

**Review + idea = Sneak peek to chapter 11 and 12**

**:DD**


	11. Friends Forever?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

**A/N: So here it is, chapter 11 :) Some of you guys were confused about the teaser I sent, it will all be cleared up after reading this :)**

**So, I need some more ideas! I'm running out. I did notice a lot of ideas involved a fight. If I do write a video like that, how do you want me to write it; School fight, friend fight, boyfrind fight? Let me know! **

**Check out my poll on my profile! I need my readers opinion about which TWO stories I'm gonna work on during school. So go check it out :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, 26 might I add, and big thanks to my beta, who got this back quickly to me :) **

**So, don't forget to review, and check out my poll! **

**Also, check out my other story, The Bachelor: Edward Cullen! I NEED reviews in oder to continue! I get lots of reviews for this story so everyone should check out that story and review! **

**Happy reading :)**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I wordlessly searched through the videos trying to find an non-embarrassing one to watch. I also read the names of each tape as I grabbed it. _Bella's first loose tooth, no; Bella's Dance Recital, no; Happy 10th Birthday Bella, no; Untitled, hmm. _

After looking over the mystery twice for any hidden titles, I gently placed in it the VCR and took my spot in Edward's arms once again.

Upon taking my seat, I overheard Emmett frustratingly mumble, "About time."

**The video started **

**I, looking about twelve years old, was sitting on a bench wearing light blue jeans and a navy sweater. Emily was sitting next to me wearing light blue jeans also, but a green sweater. On our feet were ice skates. **

A smile formed across my face, remembering that day. Jasper felt my happiness and gave me a questioning look, I shrugged and turned my full attention back to the television screen.

**The door opened in the background. It was Corey, Emily's twin brother, "Hey slowpokes, ready to go?" **

**We both rolled our eyes, yet nodded shortly after. Emily and I followed Corey to the skating rink, Corey being the first on the rink, then Emily decided to go. **

**He was already on the other side of the dangerously cold rink when Emily turned to face me, "Come on Bells, it's going to be fine. I'll be right next to you." **

**I stared down at the hard ice hesitantly. Corey returned to us, sensing my discomfort. He held his hand out and held the sweetest smile I've ever seen. **

**Emily gaped at him wide-eyed, somewhat resembling a shocked fish, "Where's Corey and what have you done with him?" Corey only grinned in return as the camera quickly shone on me, revealing my own grateful grin. **

Emmett's laugher started towards me, "What's with your faces?"

"Long story." I sighed.

"So, I have time." He winked causing me to mentally gag.

I will never win this argument, "Emily was my best friend and since she had a twin, he was always hanging out with us. He would always make fun of us and constantly pick on us. So when he offered me help that day, then smiled right after at Emily, both of us were shock.

"-We came to conclusion after that he was developing a crush on me." Edward growled at that part, however I continued the old tale, " But when Emily asked him about it, he denied it and went back to his old self."

Emmett suspiciously replied, "Oh." _Oh? That's it? _He turned his gaze backed to the screen, along with everyone else in the living room.

**Corey's had was still out stretched towards me, "If you don't get on the ice right now, I'm gonna pick you up and bring you to the middle." **

**I huffed stubbornly, placing my small hand in his, "If you let me fall, you'll regret it." My voice was clearly tainted of warning. **

**"I won't let you fall." **

**"You better not." **

**"Do you trust me?" **

**"No." **

**"Well do you trust yourself?" **

**"I...I guess?" **

**"Because your skating without me."**

**"No I'm not. I have your..." I glanced towards the item I was currently grasping for dear life, "Mitt?" **

**Sure enough, Corey was on my left, Emily stationing herself to my right. My feet weren't shaking; they were **_**gliding**_**. I was actually skating, without help, for the first time in my life. I started to wobble a little, grasping both Emily's arm and Corey's arm in the process, only to grasp air instead. I quickly glanced to my left, then right, noticing they were both out of my reach. **

**"Come on Bells, breathe and regain your balance." Emily suggested, cheering me on. **

"This is gold! Why didn't you find this tape sooner?" I realized the jeering person's voice, only to find both Emmett and Jasper on the edge of the couch.

Edward sensed my confusion, "What are you doing?" He chuckled at their positions.

Emmett ignored his somewhat demanding question, "Hey Jasper, five bucks that she falls down."

"She's not gonna fall."

"You just don't want to lose your 5 bucks."

"No, I just don't think she is going to fall."

"Jasper's a chicken. Alice, did you know you married a chicken?"

"Emmett, he is not-" Alice got quickly interrupted by Jasper.

"-Fine, if you say five bucks she's gonna fall, I say 100 that she's not."

The huge vampire's eyes grew wide, "Wow, you really are confident in clumsy Bella."

My face flustered a bit, annoyance obvious in my facial expression. He caught my reaction and simply shrugged, "Well, we'll see who wins."

Jasper sat back on the couch with his arm around Alice. I cleared my throat once I was certain their little bet was dealt with, "Girls, I'm saying this because I care. Your husbands are pathetic." Alice and Rose both nodded their heads in agreement. Emmett and Jasper was too caught up on the screen to care. We all turned back to the screen.

**I tried my best not to panic as I straightened my body up. Emily and Corey cheered me on as I finally came to a stop; still on both functioning feet. I grinned widely at the camera then at both Emily and Corey. I started to move again, more confident then ever before. My two friends hovered around me, making sure that if I did fall, I wouldn't hurt myself. Soon, with the encouraging words of Emily and Corey, I was moving at a turtle speed around the ice rink; my two friends watching me alertly, making sure that if I did fall. **

**Suddenly Corey picked up speed and was on the other side of the ice before we -Emily and I- could blink. As fast as he left, he was back again, spraying ice particles all over us. She angrily narrowed her eyes at her brother, only to quickly changed into a smirk when her gaze met mine. I nodded and began to pick up speed. Corey in front, followed closely behind by Emily and myself. After a few dozen rounds, we, all three of us, were panting and laughing with very little breath. I looked back towards the rink and happily smiled. **

**The video ended**

All interested attention focused on the two betting vampires. We impatiently waited for the moment when Emmett would start trying to take back their offer and Jasper would demands for the money. But it never came. Both Emmett and Jasper were staring wide-eyed at the screen, mouths open and closing as if they wanted to say something, but couldn't produce the words.

Alice turned to me smiling, "Wow Bella, you were a really good ice skater. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Alice. I had great friends cheering me on." I shrugged.

Edward kissed the top on my head, I felt his smile grow. Suddenly, I was very happy. I looked towards Jasper who was grinning, "Pay up Em. I won." Jasper nudged Emmett's ribs.

"That was a fluke."

"No way! A deal is a deal man."

"I say we take her skating and she if she falls down."

"You just don't want to admit you lost."

"No, I just think someone or something was helping her."

I interrupted, "Can I say something?"

They both turn and spoke together, "No."

"Come on Emmett. Pay up." Jasper's hand was outstretched towards Emmett.

"No way, I'm taking her skating, if she don't fall down there, then I'll double my money."

Jasper's eyebrows raised slowly as he took in Emmett's wager. He stuck his hand out, "Deal." Emmett shook his hand with a smile on his face. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was thinking about winning this bet because of my clumsiness.

I turned to Emmett. "Do I get a say in this bet at all-"

"No."

"-but I really don't think I should go skating-"

"Yes you are."

"-because it's sunny out-"

"So."

"EMMETT WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" As I jumped from my seat, all the Cullens turned to face me. "Please." I attempted a smile.

Emmett opened his mouth. "Emmett let her talk." Rose sent him a warning glare. He mouth closed instantly.

"I was trying to tell you that it's almost summer, which means the ice has melted long ago. Besides, I got no skates." I was happy with my argument; sort of.

"Well that's no problem. We could make a skating rink, and as for the skates, I'm sure Alice would love to take you shopping." Emmett just don't quit. Hearing the words Alice and shopping, I let out a groan. Alice was, of course, smiling brightly, "Of course I'll take Bella shopping, but don't you think it might be strange to see an ice rink on the lawn in the middle of the _summer?_"

Wow, for once Alice was on my side when it came to shopping, "I agree with Alice Em. It will seem a little strange. Do you even know how to skate?" Rose was on my side too. _Am I being Punk'd? _

Edward sighed beside me, "Emmett please just drop it. Maybe in November we can build a rink and learn how to skate, but Bella, Alice and Rose has a point. I'm taking their side."

Emmett huffed and crossed his large arms. He looked just like a five year old who got denied a cookie.

**Edward's POV**

Rose got off the couch and walked towards the television. She removed the current tape, and replaced it with another. As she was coming back, Jasper spoke, "Our bet is still on though, right?" Alice slapped his arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" Alice simply shook her head. _Grow up. He has been around Emmett for too long._

I chuckled inwardly at her thoughts.

**The video started**

**Bella, looking about five, and a tiny brown-haired boy was in a sand box. Bella was scooping sand into her bucket while the little boy was watching her with a curious look.**

I turned to my Bella who was watching the screen with a smile on her face.

**The little boy got up from his spot and walked to sit down next to her.**

**Bella turned towards him and smiled. "Hi Jake, watch this." She quickly turned her bucket over lifting it carefully from it's upturned spot on the sand. Both their eyes widen as a lump of sand was formed.**

_So it was Jacob Black, huh? _I forced the growl threatening to escape back down.

"**Bella I have to ask you something." Jacob asked, looking at her with wide eyes.**

"**What is it Jake?" Bella asked as she turned to face him.**

"**Want to make some mud pies?" Jake almost shouted from excitement.**

**Bella was silent. A childish smile slowly formed on her face as she nodded. They both ran towards a house in the distance. Minutes later Bella ran back with a two piece swimming suit and a bucket, followed closely behind was Jacob wearing knee-length shorts and a bucket as well.**

**Once reaching the sand box with the single lump of sand Bella carefully poured her water in while Jacob threw his in, making water and sand splatter all over them both.**

_That dog is gonna pay when I see him again. That swimming suit was really _cute. Alice thoughts made me slightly shift away from her dragging Bella with me in the process. Bella gave me a confused look, I shook my head and mouthed 'tell you later'.

We both turned our attention back to the screen.

**Bella giggle and Jacob laughed also, he reached for Bella's hand and she gave it to him. Smiling they both stepped into the watery sand.**

**Minutes later they were covered in dark, sticky sand and laughing uncontrollably.**

"**Isabella Swan, what do you think you're doing?" Charlie's voice could be heard in the distance.**

"**Jacob Black what did I tell you about doing that young man?" Billy Black's could also be heard over the commotion of the two noisy children.**

**Charlie and Billy could be seen coming closer to the muddy sandbox. Once they reach it, the two muddy children smiled sweetly at their fathers. Both Jacob and Bella's hand slowly moved behind their backs, scooping a giant handful of mud in their tiny fingers. They both stood up simultaneously, still smiling, and threw the mud at their father.**

**Just as quick as they threw it, they both started to run back towards the safety of the house.**

**The video ended**

Bella was still smiling at the screen when it went black. I placed my arm back around her waist. Kissing her on the head, she lowered it on my shoulder. I could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: So, was it worth the wait? Let me know! **

**CHECK OUT MY POLL! AND MY STORY THE BACHELOR: EDWARD CULLEN :D**

**Let's make a deal!**

**5 reviews = Update in 2 weeks**

**10 reviews = Update in week and 3 days**

**15 reviews = Update in 7 days/1 week**

**20 reviews = Update in 3 days!**

**21+ reviews = Update on Monday **

**(Today is Saturday, and chapter 12 is just about done =] )**

**REVIEWS**

**Review = Sneak peek to chapter 12**

**Review + idea = Sneak peek to chapter 12 and 13**

**:DD**


	12. Fears, Fears, and, Well, More Fears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**A/N: Here it is :) Just as I promised! Chapter 12. **

**I had an AMAZING number of reviews (25) and I want to thanks everyone!**

**But, here is the thing; There has been a recent lost in my family, and unfourtunally I didn't get a chance to start chapter 13. I had the funeral tomorrow, then camping right after, so I will be able to write some chapter while camping. **

**For those who reviewed, I thank you greatly! Everyone who reviewed this chapter, AND THIS CHAPTER ONLY, WILL recieve TWO, 2, TWO, (got that? two?) teasers. Chapter 13 AND chapter 14 will be hopefully in your inbox by Saturday. Again, I have no idea when we are coming back. So, I'll be busy writing, and walking, and swimming, and writing, and eating smores :) You get the picture. **

**Ever if you didn't leave an idea, because I couldn't send a teaser for this chapter, Everyone who reviewed chapter 11, will recieve chapter 13 teaser and chapter 14 teaser :) Only because I love you guys. **

**MAJOR THANKS TO MY BETA! SHE'S THE BEST! (and amazing)**

* * *

Edward's POV

Jasper abandoned his place next to Alice to pick a video out of the clustered box. I studied each tape he found through the already watched ones, only to make his final decision moments later. My brother slid it in the VCR slot and took his seat next to Alice, giving her a passionate kiss upon the lips. They both smiled as they broke apart.

**The video started **

**A thirteen year old Bella was laying on a slightly wrinkled blanket on the grass, the blazing sun cast rays across her face, making it somewhat hard to see her facial features. Removing her black sunglasses, the young Bella heard someone ****approaching****. Walking down the road was none other than Jacob Black. **

**She jumped from her spot, running at him in full speed, "Jake!" **

**He opened his skinny arms as she reached him, **"**Hey Bells. You have gotten so big!" The sentence was finished with laughter as he saw Bella start to giggle at his true statement. **

**Once returning to the blanket, Bella wondered, **"**So what brings you to Forks?" **

**Jacob placed his hand over his heart in mock-hurt, "Can't I come visit my best friend?" **

**Bella slapped his arm, **"**I didn't mean it like that! Jacob Black you know what I mean." **

**The future werewolf chuckled again, **"**Okay, okay! My dad wanted some stuff in Port Angeles and your dad was going to take me." **

**Bella decided to tease his mock hurt gesture, placing her own palm on her heart, "And I thought you came here just to see me." **

**Falling back on the blanket, Jacob replied, "I did, that's why I came five hours before your Dad got off work." **

**She followed his actions, staring up at the baby blue sky while Jacob struggled to make conversation, "So...are you sure you're moving back with your Mom?" **

**Bella sighed, turning so that they were now facing each other, "Yeah, Mom wants me to come back, and all my friends are there." **

**"You could always stay with Charlie, and go to school here, I'll be around." He smiled at her. **

**"I don't know, I mean I come here every summer. There is no way I am going to be able to convince both Mom and Dad to allow me to move here." **

**"Well, you can always come stay with me. I'm sure Dad won't mind." **

**Bella laughed at the very thought, "Your Dad does treat me like his own ki-ahhhhhh!" Bella let out an ear-piercing scream. **

**Jacob quickly jumped up from the blanket just seconds after Bella did. He was frantically looking around, wondering what she was screaming at, "What, Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" **

**She took no mind to him, with salty tears running down her face. Jacob was desperately trying to calm her down, but after sinking to the ground, her breath became normal again. He sat beside her, brushing the hair out of her face and removing the streaks left from the tears.**

**"Bella, please talk to me, say anything." He paused. **

**Silence. **

**"Bells? Anything, was it something I said, something I did, if you want me to leave I can, please don't block me out like this. It's killing me." He cautiously places his arms around her shaking form. **

**"Spi-spi-spi-spider!" She mumbled out. **

**"Spider?" Jacob asked, confused. **

**Bella quickly nodded, pointing to the ruffled blanket. His eyes slowly traveled over the blanket, only to take a sudden halt. Bella noted his quick movement and stood up to began walking towards him. **

**When she reached him, she noticed his hand was cupping something. Becoming afraid, Bella backed away silently. **

**"Come here Bella, it's not a spider, I swear." **

**She suspiciously studied his face, trying to tell if he was telling the truth. Bit by bit, she cautiously moved towards the boy cupping his hands, him doing the same. When Bella stopped in front of him, she wanted to know what exactly was in his hands, however only to find them empty. **

**"Hey Bella, catch!" Jacob tossed something at her, causing her to scream and jump back in surprise. **

**She slowly bent down towards the unmovable black object. Picking it up her lips formed a deep angry scowl. Bella furiously threw the fake spider at Jacob who was now rolling on the ground howling with laughter. **

**Crossing her arms, the girl allowed the scowl to disappear, a threatening smile replacing it, "Sleep with one eye open Jacob Black. One. Eye. Open." **

**She stubbornly stalked away, causing Jacob to cease his laughter and cowardly run after her. **

**The video ended **

Rose huffed, "What a jerk."

Alice nodded her head, "I agree, but it was really funny."

Bella just shook her head at my sisters amusement, "I got Jacob back. In fact, I'm surprised we never saw that tape yet. It was one of the tapes I _remember_ video taping."

Rose jumped form the couch before the words were out of Bella's mouth. _Gotta find that tape, gotta find that tape. _I chuckled at her thoughts, earning a confused look from my angel.

I tilted my head towards her ear, "Rose wants to find the tape of your revenge on Jacob." I knew the rest of my family could hear fine, but Bella was the one that asked me. She nodded and smiled.

After a few minutes of searching and harsh thoughts towards Jacob, Rose gave up looking, instead she picked a tape that read 'Bella says Thank You'. She thought it sounded interesting so she decided to watch it.

**The video started**

**Two year old Bella was seated in her pink Dora highchair with a orange popsicle in her hand. **

**"Isabella," Renee cooed from behind the camera, "Say thank you." **

**Bella stared up at her mom, grinning from ear to ear, "Fhack you. Fhack you. Fhack you." She paused, "Fhack you."**

**Renee could be heard trying to contain her laugher, "Say thank you, thank you, thank you."**

**Bella's head bobbled left and right as she pronounced each word, "Fhack you, fhack you." **

**In the background, the door could be heard opening and closing. Renee's quiet laughter could also be heard, "Say thank you Jakey." **

**She put her hands on her highchair table and pushed herself so she was standing you, "Fhack you Jakey." Bella said as she reached towards the camera. **

**"Say thank you Momma." **

**"See." **

**"Wait now." **

**"See." **

**"Say thank you Momma." **

**"Fhack you Momma." **

**Bella stopped, pointing towards the electric device, "See."**

**"Say thank you Da Da." **

**"Fhack you Da Da." **

**Soon the room was full of amused laughter, Bella clapped her tiny hands, not exactly sure what her Mother was so entertained about. **

**The video ended (Video to this can be found on my profile.) **

**Bella's POV: **

Rose's laughter combined with Emmett, Alice, Jasper's, could be through out the room. If they could cry, tears would be running down their faces.

"What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

That's when I felt it; Edward's chest moving quickly up and down. I look at him, seconds later he burst. His laughter filled the room along with the rest of theirs.

"It's really not that funny, I was only saying thank you." I shrugged.

"Love it sounded like you were swearing."

"But that's not funny, it's cute."

I crossed my arms and jutted out my bottom lip. Edward's laughter died down as he kissed the top of my head, "You're right, it was cute. Just like you." I smiled. The rest of the Cullens continued to laugh, but it sounded distanced by every passing minute.

Seconds, minutes, hours -I wasn't really counting- later, Jasper calmed down enough to use his power on the rest of them. When they stopped completely, I narrowed my eyes at them. "Just you wait, one of these days I _will_ find an embarrassing home video and then _I will_ be the one laughing uncontrollably, but for now, I'm hungry."

I got off the couch, dragging Edward with me as the rest -Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett- caught another wave of laughter. Shaking my head I made my way towards the to tame my growling stomach. Minutes later, Edward and I strolled back into the living room with a plate of pizza and a glass of juice. As I bit into my pizza, I could feel all of the Cullens gazes on me; especially Emmett's. I looked towards them, pizza still hanging from my mouth. Quickly biting a piece, I blushed and looked the opposite way.

Edward smiled slightly, tapping my chin with his cold finger, "Wouldn't want to catch flies now would we?"

My blush grew as Emmett started to tease, eyes still focused on my half eaten pizza. It sure is awkward eating in front of a bunch of vampires...Suddenly, Alice jumped up from her seat, gliding towards the box of embarrassing videos. Here we go again, she'll find another thing that Jasper or Emmett would laugh hours about, me, never hearing the end of it.

Golden topaz orbs shining, Alice grinned showing her perfect with teeth, "Look what I found!" She waved around a black taped labeled, '_Fight_', causing my eyes to double in size. _Oh God, please not that one. _Edward sensed me tense from beside him because he shot me a concerned glance.

"Are you alright, love?"

I quickly nodded, shoveling the rest of my pizza down, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jasper interrupted quite rudely, "No she's not, she's nervous."

"...What else is new.." Emmett mumbled under his breath, resulting in him getting a smack over the head by Rose. Thanks.

Alice cleared her throat, wanting to have the attention towards her again, "Let's watch it." _Nooooooooooooooo!_ Good thing Edward can't read my mind. I watched in hidden horror as the short vampire gracefully slid the tape into the VCR, causing the television to go black. She returned to her spot upon Jasper's lap, who seemed pretty happy to have his wife back.

_This should be interesting..._

**The video started**

**Flooding to the scene appeared my old school, children rushing around left and right. The camera zoomed near the outside lunch tables, which is where Emily and I were currently sitting. Notes, backpacks, lunches, drinks and pencils cluttered the table, no doubt that it was recess Emily must have said something to make me laugh because I threw my younger head back in amusement. **

**Then the direction of the camera changed quickly, upon a larger girl dangerously approaching us. She had her hair in a low ponytail, accompanied with a floral shirt and blue jeans pants. This girl was no other than Mandy (last name forgotten), the school bully. Following the bigger girl were two smaller ones, her silent sidekicks. **

**When they reached Emily and I, Mandy purposely pushed my back, only to make me accidently spill the milk I was drinking. People surrounding started to laugh, a familiar blush forming across my chubby cheeks. **

**Emily's face was transformed into a scowl, "Hey! What'd you do that for?" **

**Mandy shrugged carelessly, standing lean and tall, "Because I felt like it, dork, what's it to you?" Her tone was threatening as if Emily talked back, she would be flung into the trash can or something equally terrible. **

**I turned my body to face her after wiping off the milk with a napkin, "Just leave us alone...we didn't do anything to you." **

"**Oh yeah? Make me." The bully challenged, pushing me once again. **

**Emily shouted at her, "Go flunk math class again!" **

**Mandy raised her eyebrows, quickly forgetting about me, her recent target. She walked over to Emily's side of the table, staring for only a few minutes before grabbing the artwork Emily had worked on since last Monday. My friend protested, but the bully ignored her, crumpling up the A plus material. **

"**Oops...**_**Sorry**_**." Mandy threw the now paper ball towards her friends who decided to play a little one on one game. **

**Tears were slowly brimming out of Emily's eyes, total heartbreak clear across her facial expression. I stared at her shocked, not sure how to react. Small whimpers escaped her throat, giving me more grief. **

**I whispered reassuringly "Sh...Don't cry Emily...it's okay..." **

**Mandy barked out a laugh, "Yeah, Emily, baby, don't cry, wahhh wahhh wahhh!" **

**A burst of rage filled my smaller body, emotions I haven't yet felt before in my life. Before I knew what exactly I was doing, I abandoned my seat on the lunch table bench and marched towards Mandy who was still chuckling. **

"**Hey! Shut up!" **

"**What are you gonna-" **

**Slap**

**My hand made contact across her cheek, a painful echo ringing throughout the school yard. It was so loud that most children stopped to see what was going on. Emily gasped, not believing what I just did. Slowly, I allowed my sore hand to rest at my side. **

**Mandy didn't say anything at first, shock etched in eyes. With a tainted growl, the taller girl tackled me to the ground, me feeling a shooting pain run up my stomach. Emily jumped out of her seat, screaming and shouting. I don't know how long I was under Mandy, all I felt was someone pulling at my hair and trying to rip my hands from my face. Soon a crowd started to form, chants of encouragement floating in the crisp air. **

**Finally letting my instincts get the better of me, I pushed Mandy back, rolling on top of her and began pulling at her already messed up ponytail. Her arms swung about, always missing me every time. **

"**Get her!" **

"**Fight, fight, fight, fight!" **

**I was actually winning, something that no one seemed to expect. **

"**HEY BREAK IT UP RIGHT NOW! MISS SWAN!" **

**And that's when the video ended. **

The dooming silence after the tape was long finished tortured me to no end. Where's all the constant laughter? I braced myself, however none came.

Jasper stuttered, "Well...t-that was-"

"Awesome!" Emmett slowly beamed, a proud and surprised glisten in his eyes.

"Note to self...never spill milk on Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Review, because I love reviews, they make me want to update faster. **

**If you never read my author's note up top, PLEASE read it now, if not, well I wouldn't know if you read it or not, but please read it anyways :)**

**Thanks again, and chapter 11 reviewers, look for chapter 13 and 14 teasers in your inbox :) (Soon)**

**Let's make a deal!**

**5 reviews = Update in 2 weeks**

**10 reviews = Update in week and 3 days**

**15 reviews = Update in 7 days/1 week**

**20 reviews = Update in 3 days!**

**21+ reviews = Update on Saturday**

**(Lost in my family, and going camping. Maybe updating sooner. )**

**REVIEWS**

**Review = Sneak peek to chapter 13**

**Review + idea = Sneak peek to chapter 13 and 14**

**:DD**

**REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 11, WILL RECIEVE TEASERS FOR CHAPTER 13 AND 14. (Just making myself clear )**


	13. Undercover Superheros Looking 4 Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**This site really hates me so I'm gonna make this quick. **

**I'm stuck in a small community right now because of a hurricane, but on the plus side I have no school and lots of time to write. **

**Teasers are sent, and the four that didn't get it because of site problems are Sydneeannmarie, Bellaangel383, Samantha Rennay, LilyLuna21**

**Major thanks to my beta.**

**I'll leave it here, and let you read. **

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella's videos had been...interesting...to say at the least. Her fighting actions very much surprised me, I didn't expect her to be a 'tough' type of girl. I always knew she'd be able to stick up for herself, but to actually see it; left me speechless.

Rose's thoughts were shouting in my head, and although I tried and block them out, sometimes it's hard, especially when they are shouting.

_I have to find that tape! I wonder if Alice will have a vision of the tape? Maybe not because of the dog's ability to disappear from her talent. Perhaps if I try hard enough... _She trailed off.

And that's when it happened. Alice had her vision.

Rose was rapidly searching through the box of tapes, when she spotted one at the very bottom labeled, 'Revenge Time'. An evil smiley face was drawn next to it.

I smiled towards my sister, "Rose, you should pick a tape this time. Try picking one from lower down."

Getting up from her place next to Emmett, she made her way over to the box of movies, pushing each one aside as she looked for the correct one.

I knew the minute she found it, it was the one she was looking for. Her thoughts were screaming at me; _Yes! Time to see that dog pay! _She pushed it in the VCR and returned to her original seat.

**The video started**

**Bella and Emily's faces appeared on the screen. They were rolling around in the white sand, laughing hysterically. Corey was standing close by clutching his sides as he too laughed like a maniac. Jacob walked towards them, water dripping from his hair and clothes with an angry scowl plastered on his across his face.**

**The video ended.**

Everyone turned to look at Bella, expecting some kind of an explanation.

Bella noticed this, her eyes growing wide, "What?"

Rose quickly answered her, "What? I'll tell you what! That was supposed to be the best revenge I've ever and it's only ten seconds long-"

Emmett interrupted her, "-Actually it was fifteen seconds long." If looks could kill, Emmett be dead - so to speak.

"It was _ten_ seconds long, and it didn't show anything worth watching!" Rose yelled directly in Bella's -now- pale face.

Jasper sent calm waves directly at Rosalie. Sadly, it didn't work.

Suddenly Alice rose from her seat, and walked towards the VCR. Pushing a button, she waited. After countless minutes of silence, the VCR clicked, resulting in Alice pushing another button then returning to her seat.

**The video started**

**Bella, Emily and Corey were sitting around a table with papers scattered everywhere.**

**Corey was the first to utter a sentence, "So let me get this straight., Jacob placed a fake spider on your blanket when he came to visit last summer while you were in Forks, and it's only **_**now**_** that you are trying to get revenge on him? With the support of our help?"**

**Bella simply nodded.**

"**What is it you want us to do?" Emily asked.**

"**Well..."Bella trailed off.**

_**The scene changed**_

**Emily, Bella and Corey appeared on the screen again.**

**Emily placed her hands on her hips, "Bella, are you sure this is gonna work? I mean it is **_**Jacob Black**_** we're talking about here. He's smarter than you think."**

**Bella looked towards her best friend, "Oh Emily. You don't know me at all. Of course it's gonna work, like you said. It's Jacob."**

**Corey added in, "I have to agree with Bella, sis. I think we can pull it off."**

**Emily huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, but if this doesn't work, you two are taking all the blame, got it?" She sent daggers their way. **

**Corey saluted her before turning to Bella and giving her a high five.**

**Minutes later, the camera was positioned high -maybe in a tree- and focused one two tents on a large beach. A fire was crackling in the middle about ten feet away from the tent. Out over the water, the sun was slowly setting.**

**Jacob and Corey was sitting on one log, while Bella and Emily were resting on the other one. All four of them had long sticks in their hands with marshmallows perched on the tips. **

**"So Bella," Jacob's husky voice broke the silence, "How did you know it was going to be sunny today? I mean, it's Forks. You can't predict the weather."**

**Bella shrugged and continued to turn her stick, "Well I've been watching the news, checking the internet and listening to the radio all week, and it called for nice weather. I didn't think it was gonna be right either until the sun stayed out all day. I decided we should take advantage of it."**

**Jacob's gaze turned towards the fire again.**

**Hours later, Bella yawned and decided it was time for bed. Emily quickly agreed with her, and they both made their way to the tent on the right.**

**Shortly afer Corey suggested sleep to Jacob and he made it to the tent in two seconds flat. Corey poked his head in the tent. "Hey Jake. I'll be back in a minute."**

**"Kay dude. I'll be here sleeping." Jacob stated. **

**Corey walked towards the rocky part of the beach before quickly turning towards the less noisy sand and began getting closer to the camera. He quietly lifted it from it's place in the tree and began walking towards the tents with it. He placed it on the sand -causing it to black for a quick second- before a click was heard from above.**

_Maybe a box?_ I mused to myself.

**Corey's feet were seeen as he made his way back to the tent, unzipped the door, before stepping in and disappearing from sight.**

**The time on the screen proceeded on as no move was made. Jacob's light snoring could be heard from the tent on the left and girly giggles from the right.**

**Suddenly, Emily and Bella stepped out of their tent, quietly making their way to the opposite tent.**

**Emily, being the brave one, unzipped the tent door saying, "Corey?"**

**Minutes later, Jacob was lid on the air mattress, snoring loudly, but he wasn't in the tent; he was outside with the mattress on the sand. Corey was on his tired feet, dragging, while the two girls pulled ahead of him. **

**It took three of them to carry the sleeping boy, however after awhile, they arrived at the water. Jacob was still snoring peacefully despite all the commotion.**

**Corey quickly ran towards the camera, retrieving it from the case, and running back towards the girls.**

**"Bella, you're stronger than Emily," -that earned him a punch in the arm from both girls- "Ouch! As I was saying, Bella is stronger than Emily **_**because **_**she's older." Corey whispered loudly.**

**Emily huffed but took the camera, agreeing with her brother. Corey nodded to Bella and they both began pushing the air mattress -and Jacob- out onto the motionless water. Slowly he floated away from the shoreline.**

**The camera stayed focused on Jacob until he was a good one hundred and fifty feet away.**

**As the sun raised above them, Bella whispered, "Should we wake him now?"**

**"Yeah, I think it's time." Emily agreed.**

**"Okay, on the count of three." Corey said.**

**"1..." Emily started**

**"2..." Bella said quickly after.**

**"3..." Corey ended causing all three of them to shout in unison.**

**"JACOB!"The camera quickly zoomed in on the floating mattress.**

**Seconds later, Jacob's sleeping form splashed into the freezing cold morning water.**

**This caused Emily, Bella and Corey -who were all trying to contain their laughter- to burst out very loudly.**

**Jacob turned out to be a very quick swimmer because within minutes he had swam in to where he could stand up. He broke into a run.**

**This only caused the girls to fall to the ground laughing. The camera fell somewhere close by so that it was fixed on all four friends.**

**Bella and Emily were rolling around in the white sand laughing hysterically and Corey was standing close by clutching his sides while he too laughed like a maniac. Jacob finally reached dry land as he walked towards them, water dripping from his hair and clothes with an angry scowl plastered across his face.**

**The video ended...again.**

Everyone turned to Rose this time, awaiting her reaction. Seconds after the movie had restarted, she quietly took her place next to Emmett.

First the blonde vampire glanced at Bella, "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier." She paused, "On the bright side, that has to be the best revenge I saw since I became a vampire; and that was awhile ago."

Emmett burst into laughter before Bella could reply, "I'm never getting Bella angry when she becomes one of us! But I have to agree with Rose, that was awesome."

Jasper sent waves of calm throughout the room, then turned towards Bella, "That was pretty evil. Where did you come up with that idea?"

Bella's reply was short and to the point, "Television." Then she stood up and disappeared out of sight when she entered the kitchen, leaving five vampires in shock with their mouths hanging open.

Her head appeared around the door frame as she took in our reactions. Completely calm she added, "I know you eat animal blood and all, but you might want to close your mouths, I don't think you'd find flies too appetizing." Bella winked then entered the kitchen again.

_Only Bella. _Alice's thoughts filled my mind as I shook my head. And for once, I agree with her.

**(Later that day)**

It was around six when we all gathered in the living room again. Jasper was already at the box of movies and Alice was sitting on the couch when Bella and I entered. We took our seats and patiently waited.

Minutes later Emmett and Rosalie entered.

"You know all that food is going to make you fat Bella." Emmett joked when he saw Bella was eating once again. This time is was popcorn.

Bella growled. And not just a short growl; I'm talking grizzly growl. Emmett chuckled and walked over to the couch.

That's the exact moment Alice had yet again another vision.

Bella picked a piece of slippery rocks or 'popcorn' and threw it at Emmett. Where should it hit, but right between his eyes.

He turned towards her with a questioning look on his face only to be hit with three more pieces. One after the other.

Bella being to giggle as she continued to throw food at Emmett.

"Bella," a piece hit him, "you should really," and another piece, "stop that," two pieces at the same time, "I mean it Bel-" he was cut off when at least a dozen pieces hit his face. Emmett quickly jumped from his spot.

He smirked. "Oh you are so gonna get it now!" Bella ran up the stairs and into a bedroom. The lock was quickly turned.

Emmett followed close behind at a human pace. When he arrived upstairs he began calling out to her in a mocking tone.

He opened one door, then closed it. He opened another, and closed it. He was about to open the fifth door when he heard someone behind him.

Spinning around quickly he expected to see Bella only to come face-to-face with- "Shit."

Carlisle's amused -yet angered- face was quickly passing through Emmett's mind.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _Emmett cursed over and over.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked, quickly stopping Emmett's inner rambling.

"Wellllll...you seee...I wasss...gotta go." He quickly ran past Carlisle, and judging by Carlisle's thoughts, the man I called my father for the past one hundred years found it pretty amusing.

Once escaping Carlisle, Emmett continued his search.

Somewhere upstairs, a door slowly opened, and hush footsteps could be heard on the hardware floor.

When a soft giggled emerged from upstairs, I knew Bella found Emmett.

That's when I stood up. Moving up the steps at a fast yet silent pace I stopped behind Bella. Not wanting to scare her, I pondered over ideas about how to make my presence known.

In the end, I gently placed my hand over her mouth, whispering in her ear, "Don't scream, it's just me."

I lead her into one of the many spare rooms. When the light was on, and the door was closed she turned to glare at me.

"What are you trying to do? Stop my heart? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She hissed at me in a hushed tone.

Still clutching the bowl of popcorn tightly in her delicate arms, I raised my hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry I was just trying to tell you that Emmett is," I paused, "was around the corner."

I think that makes sense.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I just need your help." She told me the plan, step-by-step, and when Alice had a vision of Bella celebrating her victory, I gladly told her I would help. She smiled, and for a second, she reminded me of Alice.

Thankfully it was _only_ a second.

Minutes later, Bella and I were creeping silently down the long hallway towards the room Emmett was about to enter.

Just as he opened the door, I spoke, "Hi Emmett."

He quickly turned around, slightly startled. I smiled at his expression.

"Where did you come from?" He asked shocked.

"Well it's been a while but I think-" He cut me off.

"I didn't mean it like that idiot. I mean how did you sneak up behind me without me hearing you, even with my vampire super hearing?" He asked.

I shrugged. That was Bella's cue.

She quickly stepped behind me, hand stuck in the bowl of popcorn, ready to strike at any moment.

Emmett's train of -messed up- thoughts were cut short. "I know, I know, I know, I know, I know. I know, I kno-" He bounced as he chanted each word.

"You know what?" I asked cutting him off.

"You. Are. Bat-man!" He said with a proud smile. "Ou, ou, and maybe, I could be spider-man!"

I shook my head, "Sorry, Jasper is already spider-man."

"Okay, well what about the Incredible Hulk." He said puffing out his chest.

Again I just shook my head, "Carlisle took that role. Don't you know that even Bella is a super hero? I guess you never past the test."

"What test? There was a test? Why didn't anyone tell me about this test? Are you sure there was a test? I mean, Rose would tell me if there was a-" His rambling was cut short when a bowl of popcorn was thrown in his face. Some even landed in his mouth.

Behind me I could heard tiny footsteps quickly running down the steps and into the living room. Before Emmett could get over his shock, I followed close behind. After getting another bowl of popcorn, I took my seat next to Bella.

That's when Emmett emerged from the second floor looking beyond pissed.

He let out a unneeded heavy breath, "Who did this?" He hissed, grabbing a handful of popcorn from his hair and throwing it in our -mine, Bella, Alice, Rose and Jasper's- direction.

Jasper looked at him weird. "Did what? What are you talking about dude?"

Emmett huffed and crossed his arms, taking his seat next to his wife. Rose gently moved her fingers through his popcorn filled hair.

When he rested his head on her shoulder, she smirked in our direction.

_So you mean to tell me Bella came up with this?_

I nodded once.

_Tell her that I need her pranking books._

I shook my head at my amused sister. _Only Bella._

**A/N: So, was it worth the long wait?**

**Chapter 14 is almost done, so it should be up soon, as in a few days. **

**Sorry again for the long wait. **

**Reviews, I love, and poll is on my profile..check it out :D**


	14. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters :P**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know, you all want to find me and start throwing things at me for not updating sooner. (Did I metion I was sorry?) My life has been sooooo crazy lately! **

**This chapter is being re-posted because it is now beta'd :)**

**I will try to update every Friday or Saturday. **

**CHAPTER IS BETA'D THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. If you're wondering about your teasers? I am waiting until the next chapter to send them out because I'll be going too far ahead of myself! **

**From now on, if you review at all, I'll send you a teaser :)**

**After this chapter, It goes back to original :)**

**YOU HAVE TO BE A MEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**That is all :)**

* * *

Bella's POV

You know that feeling you get when you want to eat, but you don't know what to get? That's what I'm feeling like right now. I've been staring at the full shelves in the Cullen's refrigerator for at least ten minutes.

Emmett would pop his head in every few seconds to see if I filled my hunger cravings, and more than once he offered to be a test taster. That would result in leftover popcorn being thrown at his head.

He actually caught a piece in his mouth about an hour ago, and debated whether or not to swallow it.

He did. And his only comment was, "too much butter needs blood." Then he turned and walked out of the room while I stared at him, speechless.

After another few minutes of looking at nothing I decided on some strawberries and yogurt.

As I made my way back to the living room, another movie was beginning to play.

**The video started**

**I, looking around nine years old, appeared on the screen. I was in a pink ballerina outfit with my hair pulled neatly into a small bun. **

**Trees behind me passed by quickly so it was obvious I was in a car. **

**I smiled towards the camera. **

**Mom's voice was heard in the background. "Is my little Bella excited for her first performance?" I nodded my head as my smile became bigger. **

**Minutes later, the car stopped and the door opened on my right. My mom reached her arm around me and lifted me out along with a bright pink bag. **

**As we walked towards a brick building, the camera zoomed in on a sign that read **

'_**Mimi's School of Dance Recital Tonight. **_

_**Tickets are fifteen dollar per person. **_

_**Show times:**_

_**Juniors - seven p.m.**_

_**Seniors - eight thirty p.m.'**_

**It zoomed out and the screen turned black.**

**The scene changed and it was now focused on a large room with young girls everywhere. **

**A women looking around twenty suddenly peeked around the door frame. **

"**Juniors you're wanted on stage." She said with a smile as the girls filed towards the door. **

**The camera followed the girls but came to a sudden stop. "Bella?" Renee's frantic voice whispered.**

"**Bella?" she repeated, breathing becoming louder which each step she took around the room. "Bella? Bella, where are you?" **

**She exited the dressing room and ran towards the end of a long hallway. **

"**Bella, Bella?" She called again. **

**She entered a room at the end of the hallway, searching around the room until she landed on a mirror. **

**She ran towards it and yanked the doors open. **

**A quiet gasp escaped her lips. There curled up on the floor of the coat closet was me, still in my pink ballet suit with tears running down my face. **

"**There you are," mom let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing in here?" She asked, crouching down so we were face to face. **

"**Everyone makes fun of me." I replied through my sobs.**

"**Come on, you're a wonderful dancer." She said bringing her voice down to a whisper. **

**I looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Mom, I suck."**

**She gasped, "You do not suck."**

"**But all the girls said that I'm an ugly duckling." I argued. **

"**Oh honey, you're the most beautiful swan on stage." mom said, placing gentle kissing all over my 9 year old face causing me to giggle. **

"**Mommy?" I asked.**

"**Yes honey?" Mom said, kneeling down in front of me. **

"**Do you really think I'm a swan?" I looked at Renee with hopeful eyes. **

**Before she could said anything I kept talking. I stood up and looked at her. "I mean, I'm not a swan. I can't fly!" I placed my hands on my hips, turned so my back was facing my mother, and began to walk away. **

**Before I reached the door I turned towards my mother who was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. **

"**Mommy, come on!" I whined. "I'm gonna be late." I **

**The video ended. **

I was speechless.

Memories came flooding back to me. Not the good memories.

_...playing baseball with the Cullens..._

_...James, Victoria and Laurent arriving..._

_...James tracking me..._

_...Alice, Jasper and I driving to Phoenix..._

_...James calling from my home..._

_...thinking I was never going to see my mom again..._

_...arriving at the ballet studio..._

_...hearing my mother's voice, and seeing the video play..._

_...James attacking..._

_...Edward saving me..._

…_My 18__th_ _birthday party…_

I stopped myself from going any further.

There was no way I was reliving all the memories after that. Not. A. Chance!

I tore my gaze away from the television screen to look at the rest of my family.

No one else -except Jasper- seemed affected. Of course they wouldn't know about the video. Jasper was sending waves of calm towards me, as I was sure that my emotions were all over the place.

I sent a grateful smile his way, and he returned it.

Finishing my strawberries and yogurt, I got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, disposing the items, and then watching towards the stairs.

Edward was in front of me blocking my path.

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned.

I shrugged, fighting a yawn, and tried to get around him. No such luck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His strong hand gentle pushed my chin towards his concerned golden eyes.

He searched my eyes for an answer. An answer that he can never know.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just tired. It's been a long day and I have school and work tomorrow so I thought I get a good night sleep."

His eyes didn't leave my face. After several minutes, he moved. Grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs, he led us towards his bedroom.

I never want tomorrow to come.

**Around 6 o'clock the following day...**

After much persuasion on Edward's part, I went to school. It was boring, as usual. The sun was shining so the Cullens couldn't go to school.

When I got home, Edward met me at the door. He told me that my dad was after phoning a number of times that day demanding to speak to me.

Just as the words left his mouth the phone rang. I watched as Edward picked it up, and without a word, pointed it towards me.

I walked over to it.

"Hello?"

"_Bella! It's about time you answered!" _My dad shouted causing me to remove the phone from my ear. Once he calmed down I placed the phone back to my ear.

"I was at school dad."

"_Right." _He sighed into the phone. _"Bells, I'm going to ask you a question, please answer it honestly." _I waited. _"How long did you know that Jacob, Leah, Seth and Sam were werewolves?"_

A gasp escaped my lips as the phone landed on the hardwood floor with a loud '_thump'._

**-(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I figured that was mean.) –**

"Bella?" Dad knows about Jake, and Leah and Seth and Sam. _How did he find out? Maybe Sue told him? Or maybe Seth and Leah phased in front of him? _I couldn't think straight. Edward was calling my name from somewhere in the room. I felt cold hands lift me off my feet and carry me bridal-style to somewhere in the house.

Everything horrible was running through my clouded thoughts. _What if dad finds out about vampires? Then the Volturi finds out? Will they kill him? Will they let him live? Perhaps as a vampire? How would he get married to Sue then? Vampires and werewolves can't get married… can they? _

"Bella honey, can you hear me?" That sounded like Charlie. But Charlie wasn't at Edward's house.

"She's not talking Charlie." The voice paused. "I'm sorry, I-." Pause. "How did you find out anyways?" Another pause.

Suddenly, without warning, I could feel myself slipping into a deep, dark hole.

**EPOV**

That night went by quickly, too quickly, and when the sun peered through the curtains, I knew Bella was going to be in school by herself today.

She didn't agree with me at first, but after promising her that we would do something special after school, she gave in.

I walked her to the door and watched at her red truck left my sight. I saw on the front step until I could no longer hear her truck, even with my vampire hearing.

I knew it was Emmett behind me when I heard his thoughts. _'Maybe we could watch some more videos. They should cheer him up!' _

"Forget it Emmett." I sighed as I ran my hand through my untamed hair.

"Dude, that's just creepy." Emmett sat beside me. "Cheer up. You'll see her in a few hours."

I nodded. After a few minutes of silence he left me alone.

The day moved slowly. Around 10 o'clock I found myself looking through the window of Forks High, trying to find my beloved angel. I didn't have to search long. When the bell rang and all the teenagers left the room, I left my spot by the window.

I caught two lions, four deer and one bear. But even after seven animals, my thoughts still drifted to Bella. _'I wonder what she's doing right now. Did Mike Newton make a move on her yet?' _I mused to myself.

Shaking my head, I emptied my head of all thoughts concerning Newton. That's the last person I need to think about.

Upon returning to the house Esme's thoughts quickly flooded my head. '_Charlie has been calling all day, something about werewolves. He wanted to speak to Bella. Maybe you should answer.' _

I found her in the living room reading one of Bella's many books. "When was the last time he called?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"About a half hour ago." I nodded and looked towards the clock on the wall. It read 3 o'clock meaning Bella would be home soon. That made me smile to myself.

"How often does he phone?" I asked Esme.

"Around 45 minutes." She replied, not taking her eyes from her book.

That's when I heard it. Bella's truck made its way down our long driveway while I waited patiently at the door.

I opened in at I heard her walking towards the door. Her face lit up when she saw me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

After hugging and kissing her, I informed her that her father has been calling, and of course, he called at that moment.

I picked up the phone; not bothering to greet the person on the other line, because I knew it was Charlie, and handed it to Bella.

Charlie's voice could be heard on the other end. I ignored the conversation until he said that one words that made the phone slip from Bella's hands; _Werewolves. _

Bella wasn't in this room anymore. No, she was somewhere in her own thoughts. I picked the phone up and held it to Bella's ear.

"Bella honey, can you hear me?" Charlie asked, worried.

After no response, I placed the phone to my ear, keeping an eye on Bella who was still frozen.

"She's not talking Charlie."

"_Why not? What's wrong with my baby girl? I only asked her a simple question! Why isn't she speaking to me Edward?" _His voice became angrier with each word.

"I'm sorry, I-", He cut me off.

"_It's not your fault. I should have never asked her. I don't even know if what I saw was true. Maybe I was just seeing things, yah know." _Most of it was mumbles to himself, but I heard all of it.

"_Edward," _he started again, _"Today, I don't know what I saw, or if it was true, but I saw wolves, and they were huge. When they saw me, they ran away before I had a chance to get a good look at them. That's when I found out it was my best friend's son" _He stopped talking.

"How did you find out anyways?" I asked confused.

"_On the way back to Sue's house, I saw the wolves again. They went behind the tree, and transformed into humans. As I got a closer look, I noticed it was Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Sam Uley. All kids from La Push. They didn't see me. _

"_When I saw them at Sue's again that day, I asked them. They denied it, but Sue broke down and told me everything." _He knew, he knew everything, and it was only a matter of time before he finds out about vampires.

"Charlie, there's something you need -"

"No." That one voice made me stop speaking.

I turned to my right to see Bella staring at me with her hand out stretched.

"Don't tell him." She whispered. "If anyone has to, it's me."

I placed the phone back to my ear. "Charlie I have to go. I'll get Bella to call you later."

"_Wait Edward-"_ I hung up on him.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again. So what did you think about that chapter? Liking the drama? Anyone notice the video familiar?**

**I know in Breaking Dawn that...did you really think I was gonna give anything away?**

**Leave me a review and you'll get a teaser! :D:D:D:D**

**x0**

**Maddie**


	15. Not That Easy Anymore

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (But I did get the rest of the Saga in paperback for christmas = )**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, I would hate me too if I were you guys. But you kept the reviews coming which made me happy. **

**BIG THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA! I sent this chapter christmas eve, and she sent it back Christmas Day! Dark Kitten Saki, you make my life complete :)**

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**Enjoy! and don't forget to review. Meet you at the bottom!**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Previously on Lost and Found...

_"Charlie, there's something you need -"_

_"No." That one voice made me stop speaking._

_I turned to my right to see Bella staring at me with her hand out stretched._

_"Don't tell him." She whispered. "If anyone has to, it's me."_

_I placed the phone back to my ear. "Charlie I have to go. I'll get Bella to call you later."_

_"Wait Edward-" I hung up on him._

**_

* * *

_**

Bella's Pov

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the darkness which surrounded me. Everywhere I looked was black.

That's when I saw her.

Gran.

She was slowly walking towards me with a smile on her withered face. Upon reaching me, she wrapped her arms tightly around my small frame and then placed both hands on my shoulders... looking at me as if I were a prize.

"My little Bella, how have you been?" A bench appeared out of nowhere and she took a seat, dragging me down with her.

"I'm good Gran. How have you been? How are you here?" I faced her, confusion swept over me.

"My dear, always asking questions. I've been good, I suppose, as good as I can be. But honey, this is your dream. You're imagining me here talking you." Her smile faded slowly. She did too.

"Gran wait. Gran? Where are you going?" I grabbed her, but her arm floated away like dust.

"Wake up honey. Charlie wants to speak to you. He always did know how to leave a person speechless, didn't he? That boy. Maybe I'll pop into one of his dreams next!" her voice slowly fading with her, nothing but dust particles set loose into the darkness.

"Goodbye Gran. I love you." I wiped away tears that were threatening to fall. I had to remind myself that this was all a dream...

... Reality was closer than I thought.

"Charlie there's something you need-" No! Edward's voice had woken me from my dreams. He couldn't finish that sentence. I know perfectly well where that sentence was headed, and I know Charlie will freak out even more.

"No." Edward stopped speaking. Good. When he turned to gain eye contact with me, I let my arm extend towards him. Telling him silently to give me the phone.

"Don't tell him," my voice barely above a whisper, "If anyone has to, it's me." I pleaded with him to give me the phone.

"Charlie I have to go. I'll get Bella to call you later." Charlie protested, but the end button was pressed and released quickly.

"Edward?" He looked at me again, slowly walking towards me like I was a time bomb. "Why did you hang up on my father?" My voice was shaking. I could almost _be_ a time bomb.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you have been 'not yourself' for about ten minutes now." I studied Edward's face; he was telling the truth. I looked towards my other family members. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Did dad tell you what happened?" I asked Edward, my voice almost back to normal.

Edward nodded, "he saw Jacob and his friends transform from wolf to human. When he confronted them, they denied it. Sue broke down and told them everything. Since Sue wasn't under Sam's order about not telling the secret, there was nothing to stop her." _Oh. _

Alice's face went blank, but she quickly composed herself seconds later. Edward's expression turned hard, but instantly soft again. Something was going on.

"Alice?" I questioned her. She wouldn't meet my eyes. I knew something was wrong by her expression.

"Bella, what was your dream about last night?" Emmett questioned. I sighed but told him anyways.

Two weeks passed quickly in the Cullen house. Before I knew it, I was in Alice's room getting ready for graduation. Alice played Bella-Barbie for three straight hours. She did my hair four different times before she was finally satisfied. I read _Wuthering Heights_ the whole time, so it really didn't seem that long to me.

Graduation passed quickly, and to see my dad smile was like the sun shining in the dreary town of Forks. With Sue by his side, -fingers interlocked might I add- he smiled as I accepted my diploma. Maybe life won't be so bad after all. At least now I can save myself from hurting one less person.

August 13th. Edward's condition was the one thing I didn't want; _marriage._ But he agreed, he would change me, and I would marry him. So the date was set.

I still didn't know how to tell Charlie. Or my mom and Jacob for that matter. I suppose dad would probably hear it from Jake, and mom would hear it from dad. Either way they will all know.

Lying in Edward's bed one rainy night, I brought up the question again, "how are we going to tell dad about us?"

"Well," he continued to stroke my hair, "we – you – could always visit him in La Push. Or we could ask him to come here. Though I don't think that would be such a good idea. Maybe you could ask him to go to your house, and tell him there."

I thought over the possibilities. "I'll call him and ask him to meet us at the house."

"Whatever you want." He agreed with me.

I grabbed my cell phone which was lying on my stomach. I dialed the familiar number and didn't have to wait long for someone to pick up.

"_Yello?"_

"Seth?" I looked at the number. _I called my father's phone, why did Seth answer?_

"_Belly!" _He screamed. _"How come you never call? You have to come back to La Push soon!"_

I laughed at Seth's excitement. He reminded me of a male version of Alice. "Sure Seth. I'll visit soon, I promise." Glancing at Edward, who was looking out the window. "Is my dad around?"

"_Yeah, he's right next to me actually."_

"Can I speak to him?" I was slowly getting impatient.

"_No."_

"And why not? It's very important."

"_So," _I could almost see Seth shrug with a smart-ass smile on his face. _"You know I'm more important Belly. Besides, he's...busy."_

"Doing what? Please Seth!" I begged.

"'_Seth, who is that? Is that my Bella? Let me speak to her.'"_ Charlie's voice echoed from somewhere in the room on the other end. _"'Seth Clearwater, you get back here right now!'"_ I shook my head as I pictured a tiny Seth, with my police chief father chasing him. I laughed at that picture.

"Seth?" I asked into the empty line. "Seth?" I tried again. I shook my head and hung up.

Edward caught my attention when he turned my head to face him. "Hey," he ran a stone finger over my pouting lips, "what's wrong?"

I looked at him with a knowingly expression. He knew already, but one of the many things I loved about him, is that he respects my privacy. I told him how I didn't ask Charlie, and the conversation with Seth -which made me smile again.

"Don't worry, Charlie will call back soon. He can't go that long without speaking to his only daughter." Edward assured me.

"Are you sure? What am I going to do while I wait? I think Emmett's patients are rubbing off on me." He looking hard at thought, or trying to block out his siblings thoughts. Before he could get a word out, Alice came bursting through the room door.

"Knock, knock." She said when she arrived at the foot of the bed. "I had a random thought, wanna go shopping?" She grinned at me. I just buried my head in the crook of Edward's neck in response.

"Or we could watch some more home videos again." Edward suggested. I gave him a questioning look. "Emmett." He shrugged.

"Sorry Alice," she pouted, already seeing my decision. "Emmett wins."

She shrugged, her mood changing instantly. "That's alright, because I'll get my way on August 13th." I was about to protest but the little pixie skipped out, closing the door behind her. I swear one day...

"Ignore her. I'll save you from her." Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breathe made me shiver. It will be something I'll never forget once I'm changed.

Upon reaching the living room, I found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett already sat on the couches. There in the VCR was a video, just waiting to be eaten. I watched Alice graciously dance over to the VCR, push in the video, and take her spot next to Jasper once more. By now, Edward and I had also taken a seat on the couch.

**The video started**

**I, looking about seven-years-old, was seating on a large bed, with dresses thrown everywhere. Emily Hamm was standing next to the closet throwing said dresses everywhere. **

"**Em**** stop, I told you already, I'm not going!" **

"**Bella," she mocked me, "as much as I'm going to miss you, you have to look pretty for all the boys you're gonna meet. I mean come on, it's Forks we're talking about!" She held up one dress to herself before throwing it behind her, causing it to land directly on my head. **

**I pouted and crossed my arms. "You're so annoying. There are NO hot boys in Forks. I wish you could come with me." **

**She ran over to me and gave me a tight hug. I replied with the same hug. **

"**Don't worry Bella, I'll see you when school opens again. And while you're in Spoons, I mean **_**Forks**_**, with hot guys," she winked at me. "I'll be all my by myself in Florida. It's a shame really."**

**I scoffed. "Yeah, a real shame Emily! I rather be in Disneyland, then bored to tears in Forks any day!" I disconnected from her bone crushing hug, and started to pick up scattered dresses. **

"**Bella, time to go." Mom appeared in the doorway of my room. "Your mom is downstairs Emily." Then she turned and left again. **

**We both looked at each other with tearful eyes, then ran into each others arms again. **

**Minutes later, we broke apart. Both wiping our wet faces, I was the first to speak. **

"**I hate leaving you like this. Do you think you will be allowed to come along for the ride? It's a long drive, and it will be SO much more fun with you." She nodded excitedly. **

**We connected hands and ran down stairs where our mothers were waiting. **

"**Come on Emily, it's time to go. Have fun Bella." Emily's mom hurried my best friend out the door, but our hands were still connected. **

"**Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no." Mom told me in a warning voice. **

**I gave her my best puppy dog face, copying Emily's actions, as we both pleaded with our mothers. **

**After a moment of thought, Renee and Lisa shared the same look. **

"**Come on you two, Emily if you're going you better pack lots of clothes. The drive is going to be a long one." Mom winked and smiled at both of us. Resulting in two ear piercing screams, and Em and I running towards the silver which was parked in the driveway, just waiting to be moved.**

**The video ended**

A smile was plastered on my face while I stared at the blue screen.

I remember that day so well. We had so much fun on the long drive to Forks, and that summer flew by. I had Jake keeping me company.

I sighed and rested my head on Edward's stone chest. He moved so my neck wouldn't be strained, and I smile up at him. He bent down to kiss my forehead when Emmett just had to ruin the moment.

"Eww," he moaned. "Get a room!" He made a gagging sound which resulted in Alice kissing Jasper.

Just as Esme walked in the room with a basket of clothes Emmett moaned again.

"Alice, you get a room too." Esme raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

She shook her head, "Says the one who broke three doors, five windows, and _ten_ chairs." She turned and continued her journey upstairs.

Emmett pouted and crossed his arms, the rest of us -including Rosalie- just laughed.

Esme may be a quiet person – vampire – but she sure makes a lot of good points when she decides to speak.

I was the first one to get over my laughing fit, and decided that I should pick the next video.

So I did, walking over to the VCR and squatting down next to the box, I searched for a safe video.

Laughter from the vampires quickly died down when I pushed the tape in and took my seat in Edward's lap again.

**The video started**

**I, looking about 5, stood next to a dark hair boy, who looked about 4. It was then I recognized the little boy as Jacob. **

**I was wearing a long white dress, with a pink flower design covering the whole dress, and a pink sash circling my waist, complete with a bright pink flower on the sash. I also had pink flowers in my hands, too big shoes, and a crown on my head. **

**Beside me, Jacob was wearing a black suit, which covered his arms and legs. It was way too big. **

**We were both holding hands as we walked through the grass. On either side were rows and rows of dolls and teddy bears. **

**Once we reached the end, I grabbed Jacob towards me, pulling him closer. **

**There, at the end of the aisle, was my dad, dressed in fancy clothes as well. He looked towards us with a smile on his face.**

"**Isabella Swan," my dad started, "do you want to marry Jacob Black?" **

**I looked towards my dad with a very serious look on my face and answered, "Yes" then looked back at Jacob.**

"**Jacob Black," he started again, "do you want to marry Isabella Swan?"**

**Jacob looked at my dad, at me, and then back to my dad again. "EWWWW!" He screamed as he ripped his hands out of my death grip. He took off towards the house as fast as his legs could carry him. **

**I crossed my arms, stomped my foot and pouted. Then I too took off into a run towards the house, throwing my shoes, flowers and tiara off along the way. **

**The video ended. **

I sighed. If only life were that simple now, everything would be alright.

In only a few short days, there will be no teddy bears and dolls waiting patiently, but a houseful of family and friends – mostly consisting of vampires – waiting for me to descend the stairs of the Cullen house to marry the man of my dreams.

* * *

**My account is a little messed right now. **

**So, tell me your thoughts by reviewing. Tomorrow I'm going to the cabin, which means no internet, until monday I think. Then it's back to school on Tuesday. **

**This is your christmas gift ;) **

**Review. **

**Reviewers get a candy cane, and a sneak peek :)**

**P.S The next chapter(s) consists of the wedding, etc, BUT my plot will be different then Stephanie's, not that much though. **


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: So here it is. The final chapter of my story. **

**I know a lot of you guys were hoping for the wedding, but don't worry, there WILL be a wedding. Just not in story-telling version. (I may just have given away too much ;D) **

**I have the wedding chapter wrote, all 5,000 words, and ready to publish, but after a long talk with my Beta, who I am in love with btw, I decided it was best to end the story here and then start the sequal :) **

**That is, if you guys want a sequal. I was ready to write one, but it's totally up to my readers. **

**Review and let me know what you think about my surprise, and also if you want a sequal or not!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Renesmee Cullen sighed in frustration as she looked though her closet for something to wear to school. Her Aunt Alice was always buying her new clothes, but half of it -or most of it- she would never wear.

Slamming her closet door, she huffed in annoyance. _Why did Aunt Alice have to be on another honeymoon at a time like this? _

"Mom?" she said in a low voice. She knew her mother would hear her anyway. In a house full of vampires, nothing ever needed to be spoken in more than a whisper.

When her mother didn't arrive at her door after a few minutes, she grabbed her favorite pair of ripped jeans and an old t-shirt of some band called _Green Day_ that her mother used to own, then went to find her missing parents.

She checked the kitchen -_why would they be in there?- _the living room, -_could they be bored enough to watch television?- _the bathrooms, -_if they were in the shower the door would be locked- _and stopped outside her parents closed bedroom doors. After having no luck with the rest of the house, the only place left -forbidden to enter as it may be- was their bedroom.

She knew her birthday was around the corner, and her parents had told her repeatedly to stay out of their bedroom. She listened for the first few weeks, thinking her birthday present was hidden somewhere in the room, but the suspense was getting to her.

Renesmee froze in place to listen for any indication that her parents were still in the house. When all she could her was the faint thumping of her heart in her half-human body, she slowly opened her parents' bedroom door.

She smiled when the door opened.

More curious than ever, she stepped inside the room and froze again. She expected some kind of alarm to start ringing, or a buzzer, or some type of signal to give her away, but just as before, the house was dead silent.

Looking around, nothing seemed out of place. The bed was perfectly made, like it always was, and the room was tidy, again, like it normally was. But something still seemed out of place, although she couldn't put her finger on it.

Giving the room another slow look, her eyes fell upon the closet door. It was slightly ajar, not shut like it usually was.

Singing the newest Queen Gaga song -Lady Gaga's grand-child- in her head, Nessie moved quickly toward the door, closing and locking it.

She walked towards the closet, and upon reaching it, threw the door open; she half-expected her father to be waiting in the closet, but it was filled with nothing but clothes and shoes.

She took her time walking into the closet, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Until her eyes landed on a box, tucked neatly away in the far back corner of the walk-in closet. As she got closer to the mysterious box her eyes caught bright red lettering which read: **'Home Videos.' **

Curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed the box and quickly returned to her room.

Opening the box, she eyed the old large tapes on one side, and neatly cased Bluray DVDs on the other side.

What caught her eye in the box first was an old BluRay DVD labeled 'Wedding'. Nessie pulled it out of the box curiously, remembering that there was an old PlayStation3 in the basement that she thought could play this. Hurrying to the ancient system that Jacob insisted on keeping around for nostalgia's sake, she eagerly pushed in the disc, laughing at the low-quality footage that flickered onto the screen.

The first thing she saw was the back of someone's head. The camera shifted up, and the shaky image filled with her father, standing proudly beside her Uncles Emmett and Jasper. He was just as handsome as he had always been, and although he of course did not age, she could tell that this had been taken a long time ago.

Most obviously, because she was not there.

Whenever they moved to a new place, she was either Edward's or Bella's younger sister. They looked far too young to have an adult daughter, so that was a relationship they had to celebrate only at home. In their weddings, she was always the maid of honor.

So this must have been before she was born, because she had never missed one of their weddings for anything.

So that meant that this was it.

This was _the_ wedding, their first wedding when her mother had still been human. It was like watching a rerun of the first episode of an old series; it was something she had known must have happened, but it had never occurred to her that she would stumble upon it.

She settled in to watch in amusement.

Surely her mother wouldn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: The End. Or is it? **

**Thanks to all my readers who have been with me the entire story, and thank-you to my new readers I picked up along the way. All your reviews and alerts mean so much to me. **

**Huge thanks to my beta(s) who helped me with this story so much. Yes I lost a few betas along the way, but I always fine another one :) I assure you, they had to let me go because of personal reasons, that's all I'm saying. **

**Remember to review, and let me know if you want a sequal. Demand it if you must, but I want a good feedback or I'm just moving on to my next story. **

**Love you all, and remember to add my to your author alerts (for the sequal, REVIEW!) **

**Maddii :)**


	17. Outtake 1: Wedding

**First Outtake from the story Lost and Found. The chapter you all have been waiting for! The wedding chapter! **

**WARNING: BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS! **

**This is based on the wedding from Breaking Dawn, but it's in Edward's POV, so of course, some of the chapter is my own writing. **

**Diclaimer: If I owned this series, I would be very rich right now, but I don't, and I'm not, considering I got my job for the summer. SM owns all characters, I just like to write about them :)**

**Don't foret to leave me lots of love, especially in the form of reviews!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

August 13th. The day I waited my whole existent for was finally here. My beautiful wife-to-be was upstairs in my sister's room getting mauled to pieces by my sisters and my mother.

Charlie picked Renee and Phil up at the airport and brought them to a near-by hotel. And Carlisle and my brothers were finishing decorations around the house. They won't let me do anything so I was forced to go to the meadow to relax for a bit.

2 weeks ago, when Bella finally agreed to marry me, we traveled to Bella's old house to tell Charlie.

He didn't ask questions as to why we couldn't go to La Push but he was thinking it the entire time.

_Flashback **2 Weeks Ago**_

_Bella was just walking out of the bathroom with her cell phone started ringing. She quickly grabbed it and flipped it open, expecting it to be Charlie. _

_She froze with the phone mid-way to her face and looked very confused. _

"_Bella?" I questioned. Her confusion quickly washed away when she started to laugh uncontrollably. "Bella?" I asked again. _

_She fell to the floor laughing very loudly, even a few snorts escaped her prefect little nose. _

"_Read...read...the...text...text." She said, slightly breathless and still laughing. She threw the phone towards me - a little too far to the right - and I caught it will little effort. _

_**From: Charlie**_

_**Bella I am house r u where coming toady!**_

_The sight of the poorly written text made me laugh along with Bella. _

_Emmett thoughts called out to me. __**Dude, what's wrong with you and your girl? Jasper keeps laughing at a sad movie. That's just wrong. **_

_Eventually I calmed down. "Nothing Emmett." I mumbled but still loud enough for him to hear. _

_Waves of calm were sent towards the room, mainly for Bella, as she regained her breathing and stood up next to me. _

_She rested her head on my chest and sighed deeply. _

_She looked up at me through her eyelashes, "It's a good thing you're bullet-proof. Come on, let's go tell Charlie." I shook my head at her as we walked down stairs and out the door. _

_As we walked by the living room, we received questioning looks. I ignored my family and walked towards my waiting car. _

_When I turned off my Volvo, I looked at Bella who was staring at the house. _

"_What's he thinking?" She whispered, never moving her eyes. _

_I searched for my future father-in-law's thoughts. __**What are they doing in that car? I swear to god if their making-**_

"_Uh, I think we should get in the house. Unless you want to explain to Charlie why we were in the car so long." And that was the fastest time my Bella has ever moved. _

_I was by her side at the door in seconds._

_Before her hand could reach the doorknob, it swung open, revealing a very furious Charlie. _

"_Hi dad." Bella whispered slowly, as if she was talking to a two- year-old._

_Charlie quickly calmed at the sight of his smiling daughter, although most of his thoughts were furious words towards me, I smiled anyways. _

_They quickly embraced in a hug, and then walked into the living room. _

_There were pieces of plastic on the couches, and the living room looked bare without the flat screen taking up most of the space. _

_We quietly took out seats, Charlie asked us if we wanted something to eat or drink, I kindly refused, but Bella went to get a glass of water. _

_Charlie glared at me when she left the room. "Whatever you're planning you better not break my little girl's heart again." As if he knew I could read his mind, he started remembering Bella when I left her. I tried to hide my flinch by quickly standing when Bella walked into the room again. _

_I kissed her temple as we sat down; she instantly calmed me. _

"_So, Bella, what did you want to tell me?" Charlie shifted nervously._

"_Well...you see...Edward and I...we are...you know-"_

_Charlie jumped from his place on the couch, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!"_

_Bella jumped up too, trying to reassure him, "WHAT? Dad, no, I am not pregnant! I swear." Bella looked at me, silently asking me to tell him._

_I cleared my throat, "Mister Swan, please sit. I will explain what Bella is trying to say." Charlie sat down on the edge of his seat, his eyes flicking towards the hallway where his gun was currently hanging. "Mister Swan, what Bella is trying to say, is that I asked her to marry me. I would have come to you to ask for her hand in marriage, but we want to get married as soon as possible since we are both going to be in Alaska together in the fall." That part was true, both Bella and I got accepted into the University of Alaska. Of course I had way better offers than that, but part of Bella's compromise is that I turn her myself if she agreed to marry me. _

_Charlie looked between Bella and I, his eyes flicking, registering the meaning of my words. _

_A booming laugh pulled me from my thoughts. We both looked at Charlie who was doubling over with laughter. "Fine... you... you have... to... tell... your... mother." He said between laughs. _

_Bella looked paled. _

_She called Renee, and she was delighted to hear the news. Something along the lines of 'I knew you two were going to get married at some point. I know love when I see it.' _

_Her thoughts in Florida were revolving around wedding plans anyways, so really it was just Charlie's approval I had to earn. _

_End of Flashback_

Two longs weeks of planning and organizing later the day was finally here.

I was at the door greeting as each person came. The Denali's -Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, and Kate- arrived with bright smiles.

Soon after Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Jacob and Billy arrived. Leah looked slightly pissed that she had to come to a '_leeches' _house and her thoughts confirmed it. Seth on the other hand, was more than happy to see his step-sister getting married. And Jacob, being the best-man, had a smile on his face also.

Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike showed up too. Angela's parents arrived with them, her father the man who would marry us shortly.

Charlie's deputy, Mark, and his wife was the last of the guests as all attention turned towards the stairs.

As Jacob made his way upstairs, my stomach flipped. What was that emotion called again? Jealously? I scoffed inwardly, like a _vampire_ could be _jealous_.

I shook my head and reminded myself that I would be getting married shortly.

**(This is Breaking Dawn, the wedding in Edward's POV; some of it is original while some of it is my story.)**

Rosalie was sitting at the piano, playing quietly as we waited for the bride to appear on the top of the stairs.

Renee walked down the stairs, and minutes later Rosalie began playing Pachelbel's Canon. I could hear Bella's quick heartbeat upstairs, and Alice reassuring whispers.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting front row, and Jacob standing by my side. We had agreed that Bella's childhood friend would be the one to stand for me, while Alice stood for Bella. Jacob would already be at my side, because the thought of Alice and Jacob linking arms to walk down the aisle was just disastrous. Mr. Weber was standing on the other side of me.

When Rosalie began to play Wagner's traditional march, I knew it was time. Alice was the first to descend the stairs. She looked beautiful, as always, and Jasper was smiling lovingly at her. All our family and friend's attention was now on the stairs.

"Don't let me fall, Dad." I heard her whisper as the music cued her. Bella, my beautiful, breathtaking Bella, walked down each step and a slow and steady pace with her father closely by her side. As she reached the bottom people started whispering.

"_She looks beautiful."_

"_Edward is so lucky." _

"_Wow. She's absolutely breathtaking."_

"_My little girl is all grown up."_

"_Who knew my sister could look prettier." _

With all the murmuring, a small blush crept onto Bella's face.

_She's a keeper Edward. _Jasper told me in his thoughts. I nodded once, singling I heard him, never removing my eyes from my future wife.

She scanned the room, and when her eyes, found mine, they moved no more.

Minutes felt like hours as Bella and Charlie walked down the short aisle.

When they finally reached me, Charlie took Bella's hand in his own, before placing it gently in mine. _Don't cry Charlie, she'll be fine. She'll still your little girl; she's just getting married. _I smiled at Bella to hide the laugh from Charlie's inner pep-talk.

The wedding went smoothly. We replaced the traditional words "till death do us part" for "as long as we both shall live." It was more fitting.

Bella's face was wet with tears when she answered, "I do."

Seconds later, I repeated with my own, "I do."

And then ever so gently, I took her delicate face in my strong hands, and placed a kiss on her soft, warm lips. Her arms wound around my neck, as she stood on her toes so our mouth would be level.

She was so lost in the kiss, that when I heard a throat being cleared, I had to remove my mouth from hers. My smile was almost a smirk as she looked at me with sadness for the short kiss. I turned us to face the crowd as they erupted in applause.

Renee was the first to reach us, -with a tear filled face- she hugged Bella and then myself; which started as a simple handshake. She mumbled something along the lines of, "You're my son; you get more than handshake from me."

Friends and family came up to us, one at a time, and congratulated us both before giving us both hugs.

Seth looked at me sheepishly as he gave Bella a quick hug. He shook my hand, and gave me a smile.

And the whole time, Bella's hand was clutched to mine.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly. Alice never missed a detail. I led Bella through the glass doors and into the garden covered with flowers and twinkling lights.

Friends and family found us again, this time to talk.

Seth was the first to greet us. "Congrats, guys." He told us, followed closely behind by his mother, Sue, who was looking a little tense and a lot nervous, Jacob, who was had a hint of pain in his expression, and Charlie, **(A/N: No, Charlie was not with them in Breaking Dawn, but in my story they are getting married so it didn't make sense to have him off talking to other women.) **who was all smiles. Billy Black was on Seth's other side, looking slightly relaxed.

Seth reached out to hug me, and I saw Sue shudder. "It's good to see things work out for you, man," Seth said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Seth. That means a lot to me."I said as I pulled away. I quickly looked towards Sue and Billy. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth and Jacob come. For supporting Bella today."

Billy replied with, "Your welcome." They said their goodbyes as Seth wheeled him towards the food table. Jacob stayed behind.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "listen, I know we had some tough times before, but...you..." he sighed, "Bella looks really happy today, and that's all I could ask for." I nodded my thanks, and he turned his attention to Bella.

"Bella, you look beautiful today, I always thought this is what our wedding day would look like," _did he want his head missing? _"BUT," he quickly inserted, "just the smile on your face makes everything worth it."

Bella sniffed lightly, "Thank you Jake. That means a lot to me, I'm so glad you came." She gave my hand a tight squeeze before gently letting it fall to my side. She then took the two steps in which separated us and Jake, and wrapped her tiny arms around his huge chest. It looked almost comical. In seconds, -thought it seemed like forever- she was back at my side again, clutching my hand in a tight grip. If I was human, my hand would be broken right about now. Jacob gave us one last nod then followed his father towards the food table.

Shortly after Jacob had left, was Angela and Ben came to talk, then their parents, and then Mike and Jessica, who were, to my surprise, holding hands.

They each gave us a hug, and wished us the best of luck, then headed towards the other guests.

Standing behind them was the Denali's. Tanya reached her arms out to hug me as Bella was holding her breath.

"Ah, Edward," Tanya said, still wrapped tightly around me, "I've missed you."

I chuckled as I removed myself from her hug, and stepped back. "It's been too long Tanya. You look well."

"So do you."

"Let me introduce you to my wife." I looked towards my Bella as the Denalis's laughed lightly in response. "Tanya, this is my Bella."

Tanya eyed Bella with a speculative look, and then reached out to shake her hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She smiled, a little rueful. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," Bella said breathlessly. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The Cullen's are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She grinned at the blonde.

"Keep the dream alive," Kate said with a roll of her golden eyes. She took Bella's hand from Tanya's and squeezed it gently. "Welcome, Bella."

The dark-haired woman put her hand on top of Kate's. "I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you."

"M-me, too," Bella stuttered.

Tanya glanced at the people waiting behind her—Charlie's deputy, Mark, and his wife. Their eyes were huge as they took in the Denali clan.

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have _eons _of time for that!" Tanya laughed as she and her family moved on.

Traditions were kept as we moved on to cut the cake. We took turns shoving cake in each other's faces; I swallowed my cake, with much effort, while Bella watched in disbelief.

Bella threw her bouquet right into Jessica's surprised hands. Then it was time to remove the garter.

Bella blushed and Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter. I got to my knees and very carefully removed the borrowed garter with my teeth, which was now around her ankle.

I quickly winked at Bella as I shot it directly into Mike Newton's face.

As the music started, I pulled Bella into my arms for the first dance. I, of course, did all the work while she twirled effortlessly under the glow of the lights, and the flash of the cameras.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered into her ear.

She laughed, "That will take a while to get use to."

"We have a while," I reminded her; as I leaned down to kiss her, while we danced. Cameras clicked around us.

We danced, and as the music came to a stop I heard Charlie's footsteps coming towards us. When the song changed, he tapped on my shoulder.

I left Bella with one last kiss, and went to fine Esme. We began dancing and looked so much graceful then Bella and her dad.

"It looks good on you." Esme spoke as we danced, never missing a beat.

"What do?" I asked confused.

"Love. Marriage. Happiness. Bella changed you. You're not the lonely teenager you were five years ago. The smile on your face has made out entire family happy." I smiled down at her, leaning into kiss her cheek.

"Thank you mom." I whispered as the song ended.

Bella got passed around from person to person. As did I. Rosalie danced with me first, then Alice, then Tanya, and lastly Kate. I was itching to get my beautiful wife back in my arms and when I saw Mike weaving through the crowd I quickly left my siblings at our large table and went to fine my Bella.

Mike's thought stuck out like a sore thumb. _I wonder if Bella still likes me. Maybe I can dance with her and she will break up with Cullen. NO! No, I'm in love with Jessica now. But, oh, the things we could do behind our partner's back. _I forced the growl to say locked in my chest. I saw Mike dancing with Bella, and I quickly I pulled her away.

"Still not that fond of Mike, eh?" She commented as I whirled her away from him.

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse."

"Yeah, right."

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?"

"Um. No, I guess not. Why?"

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heart-breakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman. I _am _disappointed that Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror."

"You are very biased, you know."

I sighed and then paused and turned her around to face the house. The wall of glass reflected the party back like a long mirror. I pointed to the couple in the mirror directly across from us.

"Biased, am I?"

She took in her reflection. She looked absolutely breathtaking, and I was so grateful she was my wife.

Suddenly, a wet dog smell surrounded my nose. The smell was coming closer, and as it became stronger, the thoughts called out to me.

_Edward?_

I looked over my shoulder in the reflection of the glass. Jacob was making his way through the crowd, being extra careful because of his big built.

When he stopped behind us, I turned my lovely wife around to face him. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I greeted him.

"Edward, Bella," he nodded his head towards each of us, "I was wondering if I could steal a dance with my best friend? It seems we did not dance yet tonight." I looked at Bella who returned the look. I just shrugged, but made sure to hug her tightly and kiss her deeply before letting my arms drop to my side.

She gave me a knowingly look to which I just shrugged. I had to get my mind off Jacob and Bella -_my Bella-_ dancing, so I went to find my siblings. They were sitting at our large table, reserved just for us, and talking quietly.

"There's the groom!" Emmett announced causing all heads at the table to look at me.

"Thank you Emmett." I replied with much noted sarcasm.

"Oh come on Edward, lighten up! It's your wedding day, smile." Rosalie told me as I took an empty seat next to Jasper.

"So, Alice told us about your honeymoon plans." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I just threw a napkin at him which landed half way across the table.

"Why would you do that Alice?" I mocked hurt, placing a hand over my dead heart, "I'm hurt." I looked away from four pairs of golden eyes, fighting a smile as I did so.

Alice just slapped my arm playfully, "It's not like it's a big secret or anything. We all had honeymoons. It's your first one, lighten up!"

I had to smile at Alice. Yes, this is, indeed, my first honeymoon, but I can guarantee it won't be my last.

We continued to talk about this and that. Alice told me that all our clothes were packed, and our flight was leaving at 1 a.m. Bella would be asleep most of the trip so she wouldn't know where we were headed.

A few songs later Jacob's thoughts called out to me again.

_Edward. Bella is looking for you. Thank you...for everything...for making her happy...for keeping her safe...but if you hurt one hair on her perfect head you'll regret it. _

I laughed at Jacob's threat. It was the same threat Charlie had given me a number of times. Again, it didn't hold a threat.

I stood from my seat anyways and made my way through the crowd to find my wife. When her chocolate brown eyes caught my golden ones, we shared a smile.

Jacob gave her one last hug before he said his final good-bye. He was still a little upset of the fact that Bella was going to be changed into a vampire, but when Seth came over to calm him down, he did, and for once, I was thankful that Seth would be around more. Seth was like an older protective brother to Bella, even though he was younger and smaller, that didn't stop him from trying to protect her.

"He's mad at me." Bella whispered quietly so only I could hear as we began to dance again.

I looked down at her small form hugged tightly to my chest.

I gently tilted her head up to look in her eyes. "He's not mad Bella, just a little upset. Like you said many times before, you known him since you were babies."

She nodded, "By the way, I love you."

I gave her a smile as I said, "That's why we're here."

"You're monopolizing the bride," Emmett said, coming up behind my shoulder. "Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." He laughed loudly, as unaffected as he usually was by any serious atmosphere.

Once she danced with a number of different people, it was my turn to steal her away again.

She smiled as she placed her head on my chest. My arms tightened around her.

"I could get use to this." She said.

"Don't tell me you gotten over your dancing issues?"

"Dancing isn't so bad—with you. But I was thinking more of this,"—and she pressed herself to me even tighter—"of never having to let you go."

"Never," I promised, and I leaned down to kiss her.

It was a serious kind of kiss—intense, slow but building.…

I could tell she pretty much forgotten where she was when she heard Alice call, "Bella! It's time!"

I could tell felt a brief flicker of irritation with her new sister for the interruption.

I ignored Alice; my lips were hard against hers, more urgent than before. Her heart broke into a sprint and her palms were slick against my marble neck.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded, right next to Bella now. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

I turned my face slightly to murmur, "Go away, Alice," and then pressed my lips to hers again.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" she demanded.

She wasn't really paying much attention. At the moment, I knew she simply didn't care.

Alice growled quietly. "I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will."

I froze. I gave her a 'you wouldn't' look. _Watch me. _She smirked. Then I lifted my face from Bella's and glared at my favorite sister. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she snapped back, taking Bella's hand. "Come with me, Bella."

She tugged against Alice's hold, stretching up on her toes to kiss me one more time. Alice jerked her arm impatiently, hauling Bella away from me. There were a few chuckles from the watching guests. She gave up then and let Alice lead her into the empty house.

I retreated back to the large round table that had become oddly familiar throughout the night.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Esme were missing, leaving only Carlisle at the table.

"Did you enjoy your day Edward?" Carlisle asked, playing with the glass of clear liquid in his hand. The glass was full, so it was obviously he started a new drink, or he just wasn't drinking it.

I nodded, "It was perfect, and tonight it going to be just as good, if not better. The smile on Bella's face was worth the wait."

Carlisle knew my plans for tonight, because I went to him last week and asked for advice. I may be old, but I still need help in _that_ department.

Was I strong enough to handle her smell? _Yes, of course I was. _

Would I be able to make love to her without hurting her? _No, _my protective side had told me time and time again, but Carlisle assured me -and Alice saw it- that, yes she would have a few bruises here and there, but she would be perfectly fine. In other words, she would survive.

I guess I would find out soon enough, because Alice was soon calling my name from the house.

I gave my father one last smile and stood from my chair.

Once inside the house, I waited anxiously at the bottom of the staircase. After she gracefully descended the stair in Alice's deep blue going-away ensemble, she took my outstretched hand. But as she scan the small crowd that was waiting to send us on our way, I knew she was looking for someone else.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Over here." I murmured.

We made our way through the guests as they cleared a path for us. There, behind everyone else, we found Charlie leaning against the wall, and by the red rims around his eyes, you could tell he had been crying.

Bella ran towards her father, and then she began to cry again.

I waited on the sidelines as they hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

The guests made another aisle for us. I pulled her close to my side as we made our escape.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I am," She said, and I knew that it was true.

Everyone applauded when I kissed Bella on the doorstep. Then I rushed her to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide, but someone, probably Emmett, threw with uncanny precision, and Bella caught a lot of the ricochets off my back.

The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes—designer shoes that looked brand- new—dangling behind the bumper.

I shielded her from the rice while she climbed in, and then I was in and we were speeding away as Bella waved out the window and called "I love you" to the porch, where our families waved back.

I squeezed Bella hand.

"I love you," I said.

She leaned her head against my arm. "That's why we're here," she quoted me.

I kissed her hair.

As we turned onto the black highway and I really hit the accelerator, I heard a noise over the purr of the engine, coming from the forest behind us. I could hear it, but I wasn't certain Bella could. But she said nothing as the sound slowly faded in the distance. I said nothing, either.

The piercing, heartbroken howling grew fainter and then disappeared entirely.

_He's in her past, _I kept telling myself, and I cleared my head of old memories, to re-fill the empty spaces with new ones.

* * *

**Was it worth reading? And maybe a review :) **

**I really want to know what you guys think! There will be future updates if I gets a large response! **

**Review please! :)**


	18. Outtake 2: Confusing Love

**A/N: You all asked for it, so here it is, another outtake to Lost and Found, dealing with love, drama, and family. It strays a little bit from the whole watching movies thing, but hey, gotta have drama in there somewhere. **

**If you guys want me to add outtakes of HOME VIDEOS then PLEASE let me know, and I'll make a sequal, but if not then I'll keep getting random ideas and posting outtakes at random times. **

**I'll post a poll after I post this, so dont forget to check it out!**

**Revieww :))**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"MOM!" Nessie screamed from her room. I could hear her frantically looking through her clothes and mumbling how she 'doesn't have anything to wear'. I shook my head as I stood in the doorway of her large closet.

She whirled around, "Mom, you have to help me! Jake is going to pick me up in three hours, and I have _nothing_ to wear!" She screeched, throwing her hands in the air.

Ah, yes, the boyfriend/girlfriend stage. Jake imprinted on our daughter, but he was a complete gentleman about it. He waited for our approval before asking my little girl on a date.

Her very first date was tonight, and heavens forbid she didn't start early enough. Jake was picking her up at 6, and she started getting ready at 12:30 after she scarfed down her food. She may be a half vampire, half human, but we still divide her food evenly. Normally it's human food to eat, and blood, animal of course, to drink.

"I'm sure you have _something_ to wear sweetie." I assured her, resulting in a pout and a head shake.

"No mom, I don't and Aunt Alice isn't here, and I don't have time to go shopping and-"

"Special delivery from - the one and only - Alice Cullen," Edward announced as he stood in the bedroom with a black garment bag in his hand.

I shook my head as Nessie ran out of the closet and into her father's arms. "Thank you, Daddy!" She squealed.

Three hours later, Nessie was nervously pacing the kitchen while Edward and I watched from the living room.

"It's like she's meeting him for the first time." Edward whispered too low for her to hear.

"Oh be good." I playfully smacked his chest. "This is her first date, of course she's nervous." I defended her, knowing I was exactly like her many years ago.

Minutes later, a familiar wet dog smell became stronger. Jake had been pacing back and forth in the woods near the house for the past hour, but Nessie didn't know and we didn't tell her.

A loud knock on the door made a smile creep across my face. Edward grabbed my hand as we made our way towards the door. Edward opened it and gave Jake a serious look which actually made him flinch. I tried to keep my face as serious as possible, which was hard with the look Jake was giving us. He looked like he was about to run away.

"Mom, Dad, don't scare him." Nessie teased. "Jake!" she ran to his arms where they shared a kiss. Edward cleared his throat and they quickly pulled away.

"12 o'clock." Edward warned.

"Yes sir." Jake gulped.

"Go have fun you two." I closed the door as I shooed them away.

"You couldn't let me have my fun?" Edward asked as his hands snaked around my waist.

"Charlie taught you too well… I was expecting a shot gun." I teased, remembering the hard time Charlie had given him at first.

"It was tempting…" He raised his eyebrows. He leaned in for a kiss, and I closed the distance. I smiled as we broke away. "I love you." He sighed.

"As I love you," I replied.

"Do you want to have a little 'date night' of our own?" He smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date Edward Cullen?"

"I believe so Isabella Cullen." He winked, and we both walked hand in hand to our room to get ready.

30 minutes later, we were both ready and getting in Edward's car. "I feel like a teenager again." I giggled as he held my hand the whole way, then helped me in his car, and closed the door.

"You look like one too." He winked as he got in the driver's seat. If I was still a human, my cheek would be bright red.

We drove in comfortable silence; both of us had thoughts surrounding our little girl. She's not little anymore, but I will forever consider her my little girl.

We came to a stop in front of the restaurant he took me to on our very first date. As we entered a familiar smell crossed my nose. I looked towards Edward confused, but he was giving me the same look.

"Edward, Jake and Nessie are here, lets leave." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. Edward shook his head.

"I didn't know they would be here, I swear, I was planning on coming here anyways, which is why I had reservations made last week. We can stay hidden, they will never know." I shot him a look but eventually turned away, giving in.

"Good evening Sir, Ma'am, do you have a reservation?" The host asked as we stopped in front of the podium.

Edward nodded, "Yes, Cullen. " The host nodded and told us to follow but Edward stopped him. "Can we have a private table please?" Then he handed him a 50 dollar bill. I shook my head in disbelief but didn't say anything, I never viewed money liked the Cullen's did.

"O-of course sir, follow me please." Edward nodded and squeezed my hand lightly. The host led us up a flight of stairs towards two glass doors. He opened them revealing a beautiful dining setting on a patio.

"Is this okay, sir?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Edward smiled and nodded, "Yes this is perfect, thank you."

The host scurried away leaving us in privacy.

"You scared him to death, he was shaking!" I giggled.

"I didn't mean to, I did it for our daughter." I smiled at that, he would do anything for Nessie.

The waiter came a few minutes later and we both ordered the special to keep up appearances, but of course, we never ate it. I carried a bag in my purse and placed all the food in the bag, and then when I got home, I would throw it away. No one suspected a thing, and it eventually became into a routine.

We were 'sipping' our wine when we both heard a familiar giggle. I looked over the patio at Nessie and Jake walking hand-in-hand out the back door of the restaurant and towards a nearby beach.

"I had so much fun tonight Jake." She smiled.

"Me too Ness, I love you so much, you don't even know." He smiled back.

Their faces inched closer as they both leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch Jake pulled away. Nessie looked upset and hurt, "Jake…" she began.

"Sorry, Ness, I think it's raining." He told her, removing a drop of water from his forehead.

Nessie stuck her hand out, and when no water fell on her hand, she placed it on her hips with a raised eyebrow. "No, Jake, it's not raining."

Edward chuckled when Jacob's forehead became wet again. I looked towards Edward and notice he had a glass of water in his hand and his fingers soaking wet.

"Edward!" I hissed.

His head quickly turned to face me, and when he noticed he got caught, he lowered his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I grabbed his hand, "Hey, I thought it was amusing, but let them have at least one kiss."

Edward nodded, and smiled, leaning across the table to kiss me, and at the same moment, Jacob leaned into kiss Nessie. They pulled apart just before us, and as we continued to watch them, I could tell Nessie was truly in love. Her cheeks were flushed and it looked like she was about to faint from happiness.

"Ness, you okay?" Jacob asked, slightly worried.

"Uh, huh." Nessie giggled, and kissed him again. They broke apart smiling.

I looked at my cell phone as Jake and Nessie walked further down the beach, it read 11:54 p.m. Edward was one step ahead of me though, as he placed a few bills on the table then grabbed my hand and left the restaurant.

We made it home at exactly 11:59, and after dressing into more 'movie watching clothes' we both sat on the couch.

It wasn't until 1:30 am when we heard Jacob's car pull into the driveway. Edward was furious. And although I tried multiple times to calm him down, nothing worked.

Just before Nessie walked through the door I kissed Edward on the lips, and then hurried to the bedroom. Edward should be the one to confront her after a first date, and I'm sure she will tell me all about it tomorrow anyways.

I heard Jacob and Nessie shared a goodnight kiss, and Nessie enter the house.

**Edward's POV**

Nessie closed the door and sighed, leaning on it. She didn't notice me on the couch, and I didn't make a sound.

A few minutes passed before she began to leave the room, stopping in her tracks when she saw me sitting on the couch.

"H-hi, D-dad." She stuttered. "I'm going to bed…" She trailed off while slowly moving towards the hallway.

"Renesmee Cullen." She stopped walking and slowly turned to face me.

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked in a sweet voice, trying to be innocent.

"Do you know what time it is young lady?" She looked confused until realization hit her. Her lips formed an 'o' shape and she turned paler than her already pale skin. Then the apologies started.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, Jake took me to the carnival and we went on the Ferris wheel and just lost track of time. Don't blame Jake Daddy! I asked him to take me on the ride; I didn't know it was going to breakdown." She explained, saying the last part in a rush. She yawned as she waited for my verdict.

'_Edward?'_

I sighed, "Go to bed, I'll deal with you in the morning." She nodded her head and walked down the hall, turning before entering her bedroom.

"Daddy?" She asked. I didn't look towards her, "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." She smiled and went to say goodnight to Bella then went to bed.

I walked outside when I knew she was asleep, and found Jacob sitting on the front step.

"I guess you're gonna beat me up now, huh?" He asked, staring at the woods in front of the house.

"I should, but what good would that do for mine and Nessie's relationship? She'd be crushed, and I vowed to myself and Bella never to hurt my daughter _that_ way." I knew Jacob knew I was talking about my decision to leave Bella all those years ago.

"I'm sorry I didn't get her home on time. But she wanted to go to the carnival, and whatever my prin- I mean Nessie wants, you know I will give it to her. I'm sure you're the same way." I nodded.

"Don't worry Jacob; I'm not mad at you, because I knew my baby girl would be safe with you." Jake smiled proudly.

"Thanks Edward, you don't know how much that means to me." He turned to face me and smiled.

"Jake, if your love for my daughter is as strong as you are saying, then I'm happy for you two, and happy my daughter has someone to love her as strongly as you do. Go get some sleep Jake, Nessie's an early riser." I winked, and then turned to enter the house again.

"Yeah, good night." He laughed. "Oh and Edward, don't think I don't know who was making it rain tonight." I turned just in time to see him wink, and then disappear into the woods.

I smiled as I closed and locked the door to the cottage. Then I walked towards my bedroom where the television was on a low volume. Bella was on the bed with her eyes closed, and she looked so peaceful.

When she heard me walk towards the bed, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey." She sighed.

"Hi, beautiful." I winked as I got in bed with my wife.

She kissed me, and that was the start of our love making. We lasted until 6:30 am, when we heard movement in our daughter's room. Bella kissed me one last time before quickly getting dressed and going to check on Nessie.

When she screamed, I ran to her side. There on the perfectly made bed was a note. It read:

_Mom and Dad, _

_Don't bother looking for me, because you will never find me. I don't want to live with people who won't let me have a relationship with the only person I love. I have run away with Jake, and will be long gone by the time you read this note. _

_Give my love to the rest of the family, and tell them I'm sorry I've been such a bother. I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine without me, but I don't know if I'll be fine without you. _

_Daddy, I know you don't like my relationship with Jake, so you don't have to deal with it. _

_Mommy, our conversation made up my mind. _

_I love you both, but if you won't let me and Jake be a couple, then you won't have to deal with us. _

_Goodbye forever, _

_Your daughter, Renesmee_

Bella fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, and I fell beside her. Were we really that distracted last night to not notice our only daughter leave? Was Jacob's conversation just part of the plan? Who else was in on this plan? And most importantly, where is my daughter?

The phone rang a second later, but I ignored it. Instead I picked myself off the floor, and placed Bella in my arms and ran towards the mansion.

"_Nessie was kidnapped. I couldn't see the kidnappers, all I saw was Nessie tied up in a dark room. She's scared Edward, as soon as I see anything else I'll let you know." _Alice had told me as soon as I was in hearing distance on the house.

When I arrived no one asked questions because Alice had warned them before hand. Esme and Alice (who arrived home shortly before the kidnapping) stayed with Bella, and Jasper, Carlisle, and I went to find my daughter.

Emmett and Rosalie were away on another honeymoon, to get away from the real world, and just spend some time alone. When I tried to reach either one of them, I couldn't get any answer. This was weird, because all our phones are on 24/7.

I didn't bother to ask questions, because my daughter was out there somewhere.

Five hours later we returned to the mansion with no luck, and no daughter. Jake didn't return to La Push last night according to Leah and Seth, and they never saw him since before the date the day before. Billy or Charlie never saw him either.

I even went as far as asking Sam, but again, no one saw either of them. It wasn't until I informed everyone of the news did I hear my cell phone chirp. I hastily removed it from my pants pocket and answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Edward Cullen." _A programmed voice replied.

"Who is this?"

"_Ah, ah, ah, I would be careful how you talk to me; we wouldn't want precious Nessie getting injured now would we?" _

"Just please, tell me what you want? I'll do anything to get my daughter back."

"_Anything you say?" _

"Yes, anything!"

"_Hm, well I'll have to think about this one." _

Five minutes passed and neither of us spoke.

"_Step 1; get as far away from the house and the others, as possible without them hearing a word. Yes, I know they are listening."_

I obeyed, after sharing a look with Carlisle, and giving Bella a quick kiss, I was out the door. Jasper went to follow me, but Carlisle stopped him.

When I arrived at the meadow, the voice spoke again.

"_Good, that was easy. Now I want you to go to the airport, and get on the plane that leaves at 12 pm, you will not be late. Once you get off the plane, you will get in a black Mercedes and drive to the directions on the GPS. You will find your last condition. And then you will see your daughter again. Goodbye Edward." _

Before I could reply, the line went dead.

Two hours later I was standing in front of an old warehouse. The plane brought me to Alaska, and the GPS, an old warehouse.

I couldn't believe my daughter was in this dirty thing.

I walked towards the door and knocked. It opened a second later, and I couldn't believe my eyes at the person who was standing in the doorway.

Rosalie Cullen.

My face turned hard, "Where is my daughter you bitch?" I hissed, ready to attack her at any moment.

"Oh Edward, what are you talking about, I don't know where you precious daughter is. I'm on a honeymoon, remember?"

"Rosalie, my daughter was kidnapped last night, right in under our noses, and when the kidnapper called, I followed his instructions, and it leads me straight to this warehouse. Why are you spending your _honeymoon _in a_ warehouse_?"

"It only looks like that on the outside. Now leave, I want to enjoy the last few hours we have together. Good luck finding your daughter." She closed the door.

That's when I heard it; the sound of a faint heartbeat, Nessie is here. I burst through the doors without a second thought and ran towards my daughter's heartbeat. But before I could get even two steps someone had their arms around my neck, and my hands pinned behind my back.

"Hello Edward." A high pitch voice said, _Jane_.

"Jane," I hissed. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Tsk, tsk, aren't we a little ahead of ourselves? But you're right; I do have your daughter. You see, a certain vampire made me a deal, and how could I refuse a good deal." She smiled sweetly then snapped her fingers.

I looked towards the door as none other than Emmett walked through the door with my daughter unconscious in his arms.

"Emmett?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, you idiot, it was me." _No, it can't be, how could she?_ Tanya walked in behind Emmett with Rosalie behind her in the exact same position I was in. I didn't notice the vampire holding her, so it must be one of Tanya's.

'_I'm sorry Edward, I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen to me. They made me say that stuff to you. They threatened to kill Nessie if I didn't. Don't ever think for one second that I don't love her, or you, or any of the family, because I do, so much!' _Rose told me mentally. I moved my head a fraction of an inch, showing I understood.

"Edward, it's a simple trade. You marry me, and Rosalie, Emmett and Renesmee are free to leave." Tanya said, walking closer to me.

"I'm married you-"

"Edward, I would choose your words carefully if I were you, I do still have your precious daughter." She warned.

"Tanya, please, you know I'm happily married, with a child, and I'm never going to marry you. I thought you understood Bella and I are mates?" I tried to reason with her, but I knew it did no good.

She frowned. "Wrong answer."

Just when I thought all hope was gone, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, Esme, and Alice run in the room, quickly grabbing Tanya and her goons, and releasing Rose and I from the vampire's hold.

Not even a minute later, Eleazar and Carman walks in the room, "Tanya, when Carlisle called and told me you were behind his grand-daughters disappearance we didn't believe it, but he convinced us to come and see for ourselves and I'm glad we did. Why did you do it Tanya?" Eleazar asked, taking the role of her adopted father very seriously.

Tanya shrugged, obviously noticing numbers not in her favor, and motioned for her hired help to back off.

"My… jealously got the best of me. Look, your daughter was never in harms way, she was with Emmett and Rosalie the whole time, thinking that you gave her a surprise visit to see her aunt and uncle. I forced Rosalie and Emmett to help me, and the guys to help me. I'm really sorry. …Carlisle, Esme, your family is beautiful, and not just because they're all vampires. Alice, Jasper, I'm sorry for interrupting your trip for my over-the-top jealously. Bella, Edward I'm so sorry…. It was stupid, and if there is any way to re-pay all the trouble I made you and your family go through, please let me know." She lowered her head, waiting for the verdict to be decided.

Bella was the first to speak, "Tanya, I know what it's like when you're in love, you get blind pretty easy, but just remember that your certain someone is out there, and he will find you at the right time. Thank you for not hurting my daughter. When Edward told me she had been kidnapped, I admittedly thought the Volturi had returned. I feared the worst. I know how sorry you are for causing my family to go through this, but just having my daughter back in our arms, makes everything worth it."

"She's right Tanya, thank you for not hurting Nessie." I reassured her.

"I truly am sorry guys,-"

"Nessie wasn't harmed, and that's all that matters." Carlisle interrupted.

"Wait, Tanya, where is Jacob?" I asked, remembering not being able to find him this morning.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"You know, Jacob Black."

"I have no idea who you're talking about Edward, honestly." I looked at Jasper who confirmed she was telling the truth.

"Then where is he?"

My phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Edward, where are you guys to? I swear to god if you took Nessie away from me-"_

"Jacob, calm down, where were _you_ to this morning, I searched everywhere."

"_I was in my cave in wolf form, like I usually sleep. You know I go there when I'm tired Edward, why, what's so important that you had to find me early in the morning?" _

I felt Bella place her hand on my arm, I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Nothing Jacob, just wanted to let you know we were taking Nessie on a surprise trip to New York to see Emmett and Rosalie, but it doesn't matter now, because they surprised us by showing up at the airport."

"_Geez Edward, you could have warned me last night! You know I almost destroyed my car because I thought the love of my life was gone. I was destroyed Edward!" _

"Sorry Jake, we're on our way home. Nessie is sleeping, but when she wakes, I'll tell her to give you a call."

"_Okay, bye."_

I hung up with a sigh, I hate lying to Jacob like that, but it would be better if he didn't know about the vampire kidnapping.

"Come on, let's go home." I wrapped a protective arm around Bella as we walked towards my waiting car. The rest of the family left a few minutes ago, and Eleazar and Carman left with Tanya, promising that something like this will never happen again.

We had our daughter back, and we were happy again. I kissed Bella before placing Nessie in the back seat of the car, and driving to the airport. I had my family back.

* * *

**3,920 words later, outtake 2 is complete :) **

**Don't forget to check out the poll, and REVIEW! **

**Maddiee**


End file.
